Mina's Second Chance
by AURyuichi-san
Summary: What happens when a Kyo kara Maoh fan tired of our world gets swept up to their world & what happens when the first demon she meets happens to be her favorite hunk of a character Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire?-GwendalxOC Mina -i suck at summaries:p, plz R&R /
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN KYO KARA MAOH OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS. Mina and Aguile are mine though...**

Chapter 1

I hate this world. I wish I could be transported to one of the anime worlds I like, but I know that it won't happen. I don't deserve it, why would I? Still I can't help but want it so badly. If I can't go to a different world at least end the one I'm in now or just my existence would be fine. It'd be enough to just end it... I felt myself waking up. Why wake up when all I'm going to see is my regular life, why go through the effort? But something startled me awake. I feel like I'm lying on dirt. I sat up and realized that I was sitting in the middle of a bloody battlefield. I opened my mouth at the horror before me but no sound came out. I wasn't frightened over the mutilated corpses I was frightened over the fact that I was in such a fresh battle zone. That made me feel guilty, inhuman, and scared for my life all at once. I started shedding silent tears for what I was seeing before me. Finally, I stood up and looked closer. Everything was anime, including me, but which anime? When I looked down at myself I was wearing different clothes, and it reminded me of Kyo Kara Maoh. I held back hysterical laughter. Whoever has the power has granted my wish, but has done it in a fashion that will most likely end with me dead. Thoughts came rushing to my head then. This is too real to be a dream, so I'm actually here which means that I'll never see my parents or my friends, can never use technology, will never see my pets again. I started to cry hard, loud and outright then. I was going to die here, pitifully, without anyone to mourn my death. Suddenly I felt something cold and sharp pressed against my back. A sword. I'm going to die.

"Stand up." The voice seemed familiar, but my mind was too full of terror to think coherently. "Turn around." What I saw when I did so made me hold back a round of hysterical laughter. Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire. The character whom I had a childish crush on is the one who's going to kill me. I guess this isn't that bad a way to die. My knees gave in and I fell on them hard. I heard clicking noises behind me, but I wasn't paying attention to that. "I said stand up!" He looked so cold. The tears started to flow silently now and I heard myself speak in what was the most calming tone of voice I think I've ever used.

"I don't think I can." I looked down, no longer able to hold his intense gaze. I looked at my legs, thinking how pointless and boring my life seemed compared to this one moment. "Please just do me this mercy and end my life right now." I realized how much I wanted this to actually be true. Sudddenly, something hard and boney grabbed me from behind and lifted me into the air. The boney tribe started to surround me as if protecting me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gwendal yelled astonished." Bring her down this instant!" He sounded really angry. The boneys started to clatter and it sounded like defiance in my ears. "This is treason against the great demon kingdom! If you do not release her this instant, you will all be destroyed." What?

"D-don't!" I managed to stutter out." Please put me down, my life is not worth yours, besides-" I stopped short realizing what I was about to say, "I asked for this in a way, please leave me to my fate." I noticed that my speech changed, too. It was a lot more polite than my thoughts. I saw the boneys chatter and look at me, concerned. "Please..." I couldn't see Gwendal because the boneys were blocking my view so I couldn't see his face when he spoke.

"You can put her down, I'm not going to hurt her," he sounded annoyed, but serious. Why? "But I don't understand why they're defending you." I saw his annoyed expression as I was put down and he spoke. I wiped away my tears and looked as dignified as possible. If he wants to act tough then so will I.

"And I'm supposed to?" I asked in what was a failure in sarcasm. He seemed amused at that. Instead of getting angry I just felt tired. "Why aren't you going to kill me...?" I said the last part so quietly I doubt he heard me. I really do want him to.

"Why do I need to kill you?" His retort surprised me. I am so confused. It's not like he's going to sweep me off my feet and take me to Blood Pledge Castle, unless I'm his prisoner.

"Are you going to imprison me then, or just let me wander and die somewhere else?" He twitched. "Even if you don't kill me now, whatever decision you make will lead to my death, so as I said before, do me this mercy and kill me now." I held back the tears that threatened to come. I saw his shadow block mine. He was right in front of me, but I didn't look up.

"I am not going to kill you or let you be killed." I looked up shocked and he looked at me angrily. Why? "You are coming with me to Blood Pledge Castle." He grabbed my arm roughly. I pulled back.

"Let me go! Why are you taking me there? Why aren't you going to kill... me...?" Everything started spinning and before I knew it, all I saw was black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter

I heard murmurs in the background. I realized I was in a bed and that I was about to wake up. I decided to pretend to be asleep for a little while longer.

"I'm not surprised she didn't faint sooner with how you said you treated her Gwendal." Gunter? I heard a humph.

"And why shouldn't Gwendal have done that? This girl was found in the middle of a battlefield! He did everything he should have done, but I don't understand why you didn't kill her." That stubborn voice had to be Wolfram. I heard a nervous laugh.

"Now now Wolfram. She's just a girl. She couldn't have been a threat to anyone." Yuri? I wasn't positive, but who else would say something that nice?

"I wouldn't say that your majesty. Underestimating an enemy could cost you in battle." That had to be Conrad. I heard a disappointed sigh.

"And when I finally thought that my little Gwenny had found the love of his life, seeing you hold a girl in your arms made me think you finally found someone." I heard sobbing. That had to be Lady Cecilie. I stirred at the implication of her words and how stupidly I wanted them to be true. I mean seriously, the guy tried to kill me!

"It looks like she's waking up..." That sounded like Ken Murata. I decided that a defensive wake up would work nicely in my situation. So I snapped my eyes open and took a startled defensive sitting up position. I moved so fast I surprised myself and apparently them, too.

"Please calm down, we're not going to hurt you." I saw Conrad take a step closer. I know it's pointless, but fear does funny things to you.

"S-stay back!" He stopped, looking concerned. All I saw was pity. "Why are you keeping me here? What are you planning to do with me?" Wolfram looked at me angrily. I glared right back.

"We need to question you first before we do anything. You're just lucky you're still alive." He looked away annoyed. I sighed tiredly and slumped back onto the pillows.

"I hate spoiled brats." I said it so calmly and patiently that everyone was shocked at both my actions and words. Before Wolfram could go on a tantrum, I continued. "I'm sure that this situation would go a lot more smoothly if you just end my life. If you question me now the situation will only grow more difficult for everyone." I sounded so sad and wise and I realized that in this world I was. Everything that I thought was just common sense or pretty smart of me in the old world is years of wisdom and experience in this one.

"How old are you?" I saw Ken take a step forth, but I made no responding action, much to everyone's surprise.

"I am fifteen years of age." I heard gasps of disbelief.

"You couldn't possibly be that young, Wolfram-" Wolfram's glare stopped Yuri's sentence short. So I finished it for him.

"Is eighty two years old and does not sound nearly as wise as I?" I heard more than saw Wolfram's anger. "Wisdom has nothing to do with age and experience, I've learned."

"How do you know how old Wolfram is?" I sighed again, but this time annoyed.

"I know many things about this kingdom which is why I suggested that you kill me instead of question me because even though I have no objection to this questioning, it's very..." What's the word? "Troublesome to answer questions, I know you're bound to ask, thoroughly. In the end, my knowledge will cause you a dilemma of sorts. That's why it would be better if you just kill me." I looked out the window, unwilling to look at the faces that I'd seen so many times on my laptop.

"You didn't seem quite this composed when I first threatened you." Gwendal spoke in his bitingly sarcastic voice. I turned and gave him a polite and warm smile which apparently caught him off guard."Fear has a strange way of making you act differently, but as you saw I regained my composure quickly enough did I not?" He looked away with an expression on his face I couldn't make out. Before anyone could ask how much I know or how I know all this in the first place I just said it outright. "I am from Earth just like you're king Yuri Shibuya, but a different Earth from his." My statement shocked everyone into silence. Ken gained his composure the fastest.

"Different how?" I looked down thinking how to explain this.

"This is one of the questions that's hard to explain." I gave a little pause before continuing. "On my earth all of you, The Demon Kingdom, this world, Yuri's earth is an anime on mine." Yuri and Ken gasped while the rest just looked confused.

"What's this...anime?" Wolfram said angrily. I sighed and asked either Ken or Yuri to explain. When they were done giving the explanation, everyone just stared at me.

"What is the extent of your knowledge about his majesty and us?" Gunter looked really weird all scared and fascinated at the same time.

"The anime follows Yuri's life from the time he got flushed into this world to when he finds that he can come back here of his own power because Murata pushed him into a lake." Everyone looked so serious.

"But you don't know everything right? The way his Majesty and His Excellency explained it, this anime doesn't show every little minute of someone's life." I held back an eye roll at Gunter's ignorance.

"Of course not that would be inappropriate as well as time consuming." I sounded more bitter than I had intended.

"Hey, uh, I know this is a weird thing to ask, but what's the name of the anime I'm in?" Everyone looked at Yuri shocked. Then Ken and Conrad just laughed. Gwendal and Gunter sighed and Wolfram just got pissed. I gave a gentle, knowing laugh.

"The name of your anime is Kyo Kara Maoh!" I saw Kens face before he burst out laughing and I couldn't help myself. I giggled.

"I recognize that as his majesties native tongue, what does it mean?" Gunter is as curious as always. I smiled when I answered him.

"It means ' From Today Onward I am the Demon King!'" I saw the mood in the room lighten and Wolfram humphed.

"Stupid title for a stupid king." that is so typical Wolfram.

"I am not stupid!" Though he was yelling, Yuri seemed to be enjoying himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #

I caught Gwendal staring at me. I gave him a confused glance.

"What's your name?" Everyone quieted down then started murmuring that they hadn't even thought to ask such a simple question. I gave a disbelieving smile and headshake.

"In this world the importance of my name nor my name itself matter." I looked at my hands knowing that I would never be able to see my home or anything that reminds me of it again.

"How did you get to this world?" Ken again asked the hardest questions. This time my voice sounded infinitely sad.

"I'm not sure. I have a suspicion as to how I got here, but I'm not sure it's correct, maybe if we asked Ulrique...?" I looked at Ken questioningly. He nodded in agreement.

"That would be a good idea, but right now she's doing a ceremony that cannot be interrupted on any circumstances." He started to walk out. "It'll be at least five months before it's completely settled."

"Five months? What kind of ceremony is this?" Yuri walked out with Ken and Gunter, Wolfram, Celi, and Conrad followed. I watched them until they were out of view and then turned to Gwendal. I knew it was selfish of me to say this in my thoughts, but I knew that Gwendal would fall for me. So I guess I could manipulate a few things. It's not as if I don't like him, I love him, but right now I need some kind of control in my life and I don't think I'd feel bad about this because he'll never know.

"Why are you still here?" I'm a pretty good actress if I do say so myself. I saw him shuffle from the corner of my eye.

"What should I address you as if you have no name?" I looked at him astonished. How does he always know the right thing to ask?

"Why do you care what those address me as?" He stood up and walked to the window. His expression was blurred by the setting sun.

"I'm the one responsible for you now. So I need to know your name." I couldn't speak. What the hell was I supposed to say?

"Why would you do that? You don't really have time to baby-sit me do you?" He ignored the second question and answered my first instead.

"I made you a promise that I wouldn't hurt you or let you be hurt and I'm keeping it, besides I doubt that someone as wise as you will get into many problems." I didn't hear any sarcasm in his voice when he called me wise. My heart fluttered, I didn't think that I'd fall for him this easily. Instead I just looked out the window, thinking.

"In my old life, I was never unhappy with the name I was given by my mother, why should I be?" I paused thoughtfully. "So I've never really had another name in thought whenever someone asked me if I wanted a different name." There was a polite and comforting pause before Gwendal spoke again.

"There's still the question of what I'm to call you." When I turned to him he was still facing the window so I couldn't see his face.

"Hmmm, weelll since you're responsible for me why don't you name me?" A smile played across my lips and I had the pleasure of seeing Gwendal's incredulous face when he turned.

"You want me to name you?" He was so cute! I nodded slowly.

"You are responsible for me aren't you? Then it's only right for you to appoint me a name." I enjoyed myself while he struggled with his thoughts. Then he started to look like he was thinking seriously. Then he caught me by surprise by speaking suddenly.

"Mina." I looked at him, startled. He had the most gentle expression on his face. "Mina will fit you perfectly." He gave a warm smile and my heart skipped a beat. I regained my composure and smiled back.

"Mina it is." Now what? I mean what am I supposed to do? I can't just lie on this bed everyday. "Ne, Gwendal? Um, what should I do, you know, I don't exactly know what to do with the situation I'm in." Hee hee, I said ne. He looked at me thoughtfully before speaking. I gave a light yawn.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, in my office, but for now you should eat then rest." He started to walk out. "You've had an amazingly long day, I'm sure." He gave another of his rare smiles before walking out. The rest of what was left of the day was uneventful. A maid brought me some food, took back the plates, then left me to my sleep. I don't think I have to dream anymore with what's happening to me, but I couldn't help but think of my parents and friends, everything I lost. I cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up to the sound of curtains being opened and the sunlight hitting my face. I sat up startled.

"Rise and shine!" Three maids who I recognized started to uncover me and take me off the bed, then they stripped me and quickly dressed me. All the while me protesting their help. They left as quickly as they came and I sighed. I guess they are pretty busy. I walked up to the mirror and found that I was in an elegant yet simple dress that had a free flowing skirt that dragged slightly on the ground, but what surprised me more was what I looked like. I had striking intense, wise, violet eyes and my hair looked pitch black, but in the light it had a lavender tint to it and it reached down to a little below my knees. My skin was smooth and soft and was slightly tan. I was beautiful. There was a small timid knock on the door and I told them to come in. Greta peeked through the door.

"Don't worry I'm nothing to be afraid of, in fact, where I'm from people thought I was rather silly." I made a funny face and she giggled. She walked in and introduced herself.

"You're really nice and really pretty too." The bluntness of a child always surprised me, but I know from experience that they tell the truth.

"Thank you Greta, you're very pretty too!" She blushed and thanked me.

"Ah that's right! I'm supposed to take you to Gwendal so that you can talk or something." I started to follow as she walked. "Gwendal's really nice to me. He's teaching me how to make dollies and sometimes he gives me the ones he makes and they're so cute! He also sometimes makes me cookies and they always taste really good!" If Gwendal thought that I didn't know or would ever find out his secret, it's obvious that he didn't think I'd get along with Greta. "Here we are! I have to go meet Anissina so she can read me her stories!"

"Alright thank you for helping me, I hope you have fun with Anissina!" I waved goodbye and faced the door when I couldn't see Greta anymore. I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in." When I walked in, he was the only one in there. Strange, usually Wolfram or Gunter were here. I guess this isn't like I expected. I walked until I was a few feet from his desk. He looked up. "You should sit." He pointed to the chair that was across him from the desk. As soon as I moved toward the chair, he started to write again. He must be really busy. Even after I sat, he kept working, but I knew better than to bother him, so I just looked out the window, thinking about my situation. After a while I realized that I was sitting up with no problem and that it was actually rather comfortable. I continued to sit quietly until I saw Gwendal put down his pen. I saw his face and he was leaning his elbows on the desk, chin resting on the back of his hands. "If I had done that to Wolfram, he would have jumped out of his seat after two minutes." I gave an amused smile. "But you sat quietly for an hour without making so much as a noise." Whoa.

"Has it really been one hour?" I mused. He blinked, then cleared his throat. It looks like we're really going to start talking now.

"I know these questions may discomfort you, but I want you to answer truthfully if you can." I squirmed, realizing that this was going to be more uncomfortable than I think.

"I'll do my best." He gave a rueful smile before continuing.

"What family did you have on Earth? Who were you closest to?" I didn't have to think about the answers if they were all these kinds of questions.

"I had a very big family, but I was only close to my parents. I was closest to my mother." I noticed that my voice turned sad.

"Do you have any siblings?" I sighed unwilling to tell the full truth.

"Yes, an older brother, but I had cut any ties I had with him long before I came to this world." He accepted my answer and continued unflinching.

"What was your role in your family?" This is where I squirmed and he didn't fail to notice and pay closer attention to my answer.

"Well, truthfully, I was useless, I still am. I did nothing to help my family, nor could I. I am weak and have few good talents. Most of those talents are useless here and many of my interests can no longer be practiced because of the cultural differences of Earth and here." He looked out the window thinking.

"What are these few talents and interests?" His questions confused me, but I answered truthfully.

"I am an artist, though not a very good one, I also love to read and I love animals as well, any kind really." My voice sounded a little more happy as I started to think of all my favorite things. "I've also always been interested in horseback riding and archery, but in my world, you need to pay to learn those things and my family was below what low class is here." My voice once again lowered to its sad state.

"You have to pay for lessons on horseback riding and archery on Earth?" He looked so surprised.

"Well, yes, unfortunately, on Earth they don't have magic, but what they have may be worse. In their desire to be the most powerful country, they've gone far enough to create a weapon so deadly that it's made it impossible to declare war on each other without threat of that weapon being unleashed and destroying us all. Though this has staved of wars, it has not stopped crime from acting in its own countries." He nodded half comprehending the state of Earth. He moved on quickly.  
>"Do you have any basic knowledge on certain subjects?"<p>

"Nothing that would be useful here. Everything that I've been taught by others on Earth is no use to me here. I can cook, but I can only make one thing, well two things I suppose. Come to think of it, I don't think you've ever eaten one." He gave me a curious glance. "I suppose I'll have to show you some other time." I smiled at the thought of me cooking in their ginormous kitchen. He walked around the desk to me.

"Now I'm curious. What is this dish called?" I stood when he stood then answered.

"Well one of the foods is called a tortilla and it means round cake in a language form earth but it's actually made out of flour." he looked at me fascinated." I heard from Greta that you're a very good cook. Are you that interested in this dish?" He stood there a moment before speaking.

"Show me how you make this tortilla." He grabbed my hand and started to drag me to the door.

"W-what? But don't you have work or something?" He glanced over his shoulder for a second before turning quickly back.

"I finished all of today's as well as the rest of next months work today."

"Huh? But I'm not that good of a cook and I don't even know if you have the right ingredients!" I gave up on resisting and just tried to keep up with him.

"We'll keep trying until you've found the right recipe and you said that the main ingredient is flour right. We have plenty of flour." I didn't know that Gwendal had such a flare for cooking! As soon as we reached the kitchen all I heard was giggles. I looked down to see what they were laughing at and I realized that Gwendal hadn't let go of my hand. We both snapped our hands away and looked away from each other. "We're going to use the kitchen for the next few weeks and we might need some of your assistance." As soon as Gwendal spoke, the maids remembered to respect. "First bring us a mixing bowl some flour and.." He looked to me for the name of other ingredients.

"A sample of every cheese you have, salt, baking powder, water, and lard." They yes ma'amed me then left. I turned to see Gwendal looking at me strangely.

"It seems you have a better memory than you think, Mina, and probably a better cook too." His words sounded strange to me. This doesn't seem like me at all. I'm not this wise or intelligent or nice.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I was nothing like this when I was on Earth." My voice had a tint of fear in it.

"Who says there's something wrong with you?" I looked up to see him looking at me with an accusing expression. "Maybe now that you're away from what used to be reality to you, you're real potential is just coming out." His words made me feel so dizzy and light headed. The maids came back and I wasn't afraid of how I was different anymore. Suddenly I had turned into a head chef because sooner than I thought I had made more than ten tortillas. I wiped away the heat that I had gotten from being close to the stove.

"Now what?" The maids and Gwendal looked at me curiously. I giggled at the fact that something I was so used to having in my everyday life was so new to them.

"Try one." I gave them each a small piece of the same tortilla and the remaining piece to myself. It was much better than the store bought ones I was used to. I heard their exclamations of surprise at the good taste.

"I never knew how good something so simple yet difficult to make could taste so good." Gwendal remarked. I smiled at his comment and watched them chew on their tortillas.

"And that's not the best part." They all looked at me curiously. "You can probably eat this with many of the dishes that you already make!" They looked excited as I told them about eating it with soups, meat dishes, and then I taught them how to make quesadillas, quesadillas with meat, tacos, and all the dishes tortilla or not related that my mother used to make for me including the ones that I didn't like very much. I also introduced them to salsa. It was fun to see everyone's reaction to that mixture.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I didn't even realize that weeks had passed. "Wow, I hadn't realized it but I've taught you everything I know how to make." They seemed disappointed and relieved at the same time. I laughed. "What kind of reaction is that?"

"Well my lady , I looked forward to learning new recipes, but I don't think anymore can fit in my head." I smiled as they said their good nights and sighed my relief as they disappeared from sight.

"You seemed a little more tired today than usual." I looked to see Gwendal looking at me intently. Him walking me to my room had become a daily routine.

"Well, I didn't sleep very well last night." His face seemed to get more serious as I said this. The silence and his stare grew uncomfortable so I turned away and before I knew it we were in front of my room. "Um good ni-" Gwendal interrupted me.

"Everyday I notice that you're eyes are red, but I never ask you out of courtesy." I didn't want to turn around. "Now I'm asking out of concern. I know that you're crying yourself to sleep." I turned around slowly to see that him looking at me, concerned. "But I don't know what to do to help." I didn't know what to say so I turned my back to him.

"I thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine. I just seem to remember my ..." I paused shortly when I realized I was about to spill my guts. I quickly stopped myself. "Well, goodnight."

"Wait!" He grabbed my arm before I could get through the door. I turned and he wiped away a tear that I didn't realize was there.

"Ah, I'm sorry I didn't realize-" He stopped me with his glare. Then he sighed and his face turned into a mask of sadness.

"I realize how difficult it must be to talk about these sort of things and that I may not be of much comfort, much less ask this of you, but I wish to know more about you, if you'll allow me." Did he even realize that what he said was very personal? My face felt like it was on fire, but I calmed when I realized that I was no longer nor was I ever in control of Gwendal or my feelings. I started shedding silent tears and Gwendal put his hands on my cheeks and wiped them away. I-is he going to kiss me. My heart started pounding as his face got closer. Finally his lips met mine and I couldn't believe how wonderful it felt! The feeling of his lips on mine was indescribable. My body was hot with excitement and my senses went crazy. After what seemed forever, he released me from the kiss. We were both breathing hard and Gwendal just stared into my eyes and I his.

"I'll tell you anything you wish, Gwendal." He really knows how to seduce a girl...or I'm just a hopeless pushover. When I finished my sentence I gave him a small kiss and his surprised then happy face was worth it. As I sat on my bed thinking of what to say, I was conscious of Gwendal's eyes on me, but his hand in mine comforted me. "I know it may seem silly, but every night at my old home I always kissed my parents goodnight, ever since the day I was taken here and so that made it more difficult for me to..." My throat became thick. Gwendal squeezed my hand and I continued. "Now every night I can't help but think of my parents, but I don't mind because I don't want to forget about my parents so it's okay." It's fine that way right?

"Mina," pain was displayed across his face, "you don't have to put yourself through this pain every night just to remember your parents. Inflicting this kind of torture on yourself every night..." he put his hand on my cheek then suddenly hugged me, "if I had known sooner that you had been doing this to yourself..." My heartbeat once again quickened.

"What would you have done?" It came out in a whisper. He pulled me far enough away so that he could see my face.

"I would have told you that I loved you sooner." He said the words with so much love and warmth, I felt like I would explode.

"Oh Gwendal, I love you so much!" I hugged him as tightly as I could. He hugged me back.

"I love you, too, Mina." I felt him kiss my hair. He released me, then stood up and gave me another kiss on the lips." Goodnight Mina." When he was about to close the door I responded.

"G-goodnight Gwendal." I saw a smile play across his lips before the door closed. As I lay on my bed after I was done crying, I realized that I hardly cried tonight and that today's events had made me more tired than usual. I fell asleep quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I once again had the feeling that I was about to wake up and there were no glaring lights or quick noises, instead I heard someone walking to my bedside. I opened my eyes slowly so that they would adjust to the light and sat up. When the footsteps stopped I turned to see Gwendal. "Gwendal? What are you doing here?" He smiled and sat on my bed.

"We're going to teach you how to ride a horse today." I stared at him blankly. Wha?

"Huh? But what about your work?" He said earlier that he only finished a months work when we started cooking and that month is up.

"I finished the next four months last night." He smiled as if it was no big deal.

"Gwendal, did you even sleep last night?" I touched under his eyes, seeing the deep circles under them. "Why would you do something like that?" He put his hand over mine and closed his eyes as if enjoying the sensation of my touch. For a while he just stayed that way.

"I want you to have all the opportunities that weren't available to you in your old home." I suppressed laughter. He sounded like my mother. He opened his eyes again. "That means that I'm going to teach you anything you wish to learn." He chuckled. "Of course I have to know what I teach you so try to stay within my limits." He gave a rueful smile and I couldn't help smiling back. I gave him a soft hug.

"Thank you Gwendal, for doing this." He gave an amused chuckle and released himself from my hug.

"Thank me after you've learned from me because if you thank me now, you'll regret it during my instruction." I gave a humorous laugh.

"I suppose I would, if I think I know myself as well as I do." He gave a warm smile and just held my hands.

"I know that you'll do fine." I smiled, but inside I was worried. I always had a tendency to give up if something was too hard for me, but I really don't want to let Gwendal down. Hopefully I'd get it soon like I did with the cooking. Gwendal led me to the stables. There were so many horses! If I didn't live in a horse ranch in my old home I would have been more surprised.

"You seem more at home here than you did inside." Gwendal noticed. I went to the closest horse and pet him. It was a beautiful black stallion.

"I used to live on a horse ranch and the window from my room was looking out on a field of corrals. I always loved to pet the horses, but I wasn't allowed to ride them because my parents worked for the owners of the horses. They just let us live on their property for convenience." He gave me a thoughtful expression.

"Alright then. Choose your horse." I turned quickly to look at Gwendal. Was he joking?

"You mean...?" He gave me an amused smile.

"Whichever horse you choose will be yours and yours alone." Can I even handle the responsibility of a horse? I kept thinking about it as I moved along the lines of horse stalls. Suddenly a horse snorted when I came near and I turned around to take a closer look. It was another pure black stallion like the first one I pet, but smaller and younger. I pet it then took a closer look at his teeth to see how young he really was.

"You're well educated when it comes to horses." I gave him a smile.

"I used to watch my father and my rich friend work with horses. I don't remember well, but if I were to see it again I'm sure I'd remember then all that'd be left would be the experience." I saw him thinking then he broke out into a smile.

"As I thought, you won't have any major problems with this or anything as long as you have an interest in what you're doing." I stared at him blank faced. We'd only known each other for a few weeks and he knew me so well. For some reason, that only made me happier. The horse once again snorted, recapturing my attention. As the sun reflected across his shiny coat, I saw something unusual.

"That's kind of strange." Gwendal looked at me curiously. "When the sun hit this horse's main I could swear I saw a dark violet."

"What? That is strange. This is one of the horses we rescued from a group of bandits just yesterday. It hasn't been taken out since it was put in here and yesterday was a cloudy day. Why don't we let it have some exercise." He smiled at me. I was shocked. I thought for sure that once I said that that he would say impossible or he wouldn't believe me. His trust in me was a little unsettling, but made my heart feel light. As we led the horse outside, as soon as his mane hit the light it turned into a dark velvety purple. We both gasped in surprise. "Amazing! In the dark it just looks black, but in the sun it looks violet." I started to give the young stallion as much attention as possible, examining it in the process. I started to giggle when it butt its head against my chest with affection.

"I'm glad it wasn't pink. I love purple the most." I mumbled mostly to myself that I don't understand a girls love of the color pink.

"Your favorite color is purple?" I heard Gwendal ask.

"Uh, well yes. It is the only color I can actually stand seeing almost anywhere." I smiled when I said so.

"So then I suppose you obviously wish to have this horse." I nodded vigorously and the horse copied me. I laughed.

"It'd be wonderful if I could have this beautiful stallion!" He came over and pet it before looking at me.

"Then he's yours." I looked at him not believing what he was saying.

"Mine? You can't be serious. I don't know how to take good care of him!" He smiled and pat my head.

"I'm giving him to you because I know you can take the responsibility and I'll help you at first, but you'll eventually have to learn to take care of him on your own." I put my hands to my chest and started to fiddle with my necklace.

"I've never had responsibility over something that's actually alive and so big, too." I mumbled it so I doubt Gwendal heard me. The horse butt its head against my back and I pet it with a strained smile. "I'll try my best to take great care of you." The horse nipped my hair playfully which lifted my spirits. We started the lessons immediately. It was hard for me to get at the beginning, but I got it after a while. Gwendal was helping get off the horse.

"What are you going to name him?" Oh yeah, I haven't given him a name.

"Hmmm, I'll call him Taima, how does that sound?" Taima whinnied in what sounded like delight. I heard Gwendal chuckle. After Gwendal helped and taught me the basics of grooming Taima, we headed back.

"The name you gave your horse," I looked at Gwendal, "does it mean something in a language from Earth?" He's really perceptive, but what did I expect from someone as great as Gwendal.

"Actually it does mean something, it means thunder in a language called Native American." He nodded.

"You didn't seem like the type to make a name up out of the blue." Kinda scary how he knows me so well. I laughed inside. "Mina?" I looked up at him again. "Does his majesty or the wise one know this Native American language?" I shook my head empathetically.

"No. I don't think they know how to speak the other two languages I know either and if they do probably not very well." He looked at the distance.

"What are these other languages called?"

"English and Spanish, I only know a little Japanese, his majesties language." He nodded, unperturbed by my knowledge.

"I'm not surprised at your knowledge." I started to think.

"You know, I could teach people Spanish or English and I'd be the only one who could understand. It would be the perfect code, a completely different language no one in this world has ever heard before." He looked at me astonished at my devious idea. "Weren't your thoughts leading you in this direction?" I looked at him questioningly. He gave a disbelieving smile.

"Yes I suppose they were, but we can talk about those details later." He was looking at the entrance to my room which was getting closer and closer. "I don't want you to be too busy after all, I am going to start teaching you archery too as well as give you art materials so you can start drawing and painting again." As he kept speaking, my smile seemed to get bigger and bigger. I hugged him tightly.

"Oh Gwendal you've already done so much for me! I love you so much!" He hugged me back, tightly and gently.

"I love you as well, Mina." He released me and kissed me. "Goodnight Mina." I said my goodnight and went inside and straight to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

For the next few months, Gwendal taught me the basics of archery, equestrian studies, and everything else including sword fighting. I excelled in everything surprising everyone including myself. Not only was I naturally good, but I was also a powerful opponent at anything I did for many soldiers in the castle. The only ones who could compete with me in sword fighting and win were Conrad, Gunter, and Gwendal. I beat Wolfram rather easily(tee hee). At archery I was unmatched and Taima and I were unmatched in speed. At first I was afraid of my own strength and skill and that Gwendal wouldn't like me because of my strength( guys and their issues with losing), but whenever I thought he would hate me, he praised me and said he was proud. I was glad he gave me praise and it felt wonderful, but inside I made it clear that no matter how strong I am, someone will always be stronger than me and the person I am hasn't changed from the pathetic little girl that I was on Earth. That at least kept me on my toes, but it didn't seem to make Gwendal so happy.

"I don't understand you." His blunt statement surprised me more than confused me because he know me more than I do now.

"What are you talking about?" We were having lunch outside because we didn't want to waste time going back and forth between the castle and training area during lessons.

"You excel at everything you do yet you're never satisfied with yourself as if you think whatever you do is pointless or not good enough." I don't think HE understands how well he really does know me. I looked down at the apple in my hand.

"You understand me a lot better than you think." I saw him shuffle uncomfortably. "The reason it seems that way is because I do think that way. That was the mind set for whatever I did on Earth. Reality there may be safer, but it's a lot harsher than here. I suppose no matter how far away from it I am, I can't escape my own realities." I don't even know if what I said made sense, but it did to me. His hand appeared in my line of vision and he put it over mine.

"You must learn that this is not your home and that this is different than your home as well. Keeping that mind set will not help you remember your home." Once again he's hit the true problem. "In the end it will only hurt you. What I don't understand..." He put his hand on my cheek so I could look at him.

"Gwendal?" He looked so pained. I grabbed his hand to comfort him and he gave a strained smile before continuing to speak.

"Why do you put yourself through this continual pain when you obviously know that your actions aren't what you want them to be?" Why does he know me so well? I tried to turn away, but his hand held my face fast. "Why are you hesitating to answer?" He looked a little angry. I honestly don't know what to say.

"I-I really don't know, I just do. I suppose it's a horrible tendency that I have. I know it seems like a lame excuse but I don't know how to better explain it." When I looked to see his face he looked a little skeptical and that actually hurt me. I really tried hard not to cry, but I couldn't help it. "I'm sorry Gwendal, but no matter how wise I may seem to you, I am still the same pathetic, useless person I was on Earth. Even here I'm making people worry endlessly over someone that isn't important." Before I continued talking, I put my eyes down so that I wouldn't keep looking at his skeptical face. I don't think I could handle him looking at me like that anymore.

"I understand now." I looked up to see him smiling at me gently. "Your tendency to lower your expectations on Earth have exponentially gone out of control here when you were so good at whatever you did which only fueled your minds desire to remember what was precious to you and keep what was left of your sense of normalcy even if it meant emotionally harming yourself, but you couldn't see it clearly because of your own insecurity." A-wha? I mean I totally get it, but what he said sounded so smart and professional it sounded very intimidating. I laughed carelessly, but felt better because I imagined Gwendal as my personal therapist.

"I suppose, but knowing the problem doesn't fix it." I put my hands together and looked at the setting sun. "I guess I can't get over a life of insecurity so easily." Suddenly, Gwendal hugged me from behind. "G-gwendal?"

"Why can't you have more confidence in yourself? You're a wonderful girl, but it seems that you're the only one that doesn't acknowledge that fact. Why are you so afraid to show that you know it too?" Isn't the answer obvious?

"Isn't it obvious?" He turned me around, but I didn't look at him. "I don't want you to think I'm self-centered. I don't want anyone to dislike me for that, especially you Gwendal." My hands tightened on his sleeve. He chuckled and pat my head. Huh?

"You are right about one thing," he looked so amused, "you really are still a child if you worry over something like that." I pouted, angry.

"Oh so you think it'd be fine with me just prancing around telling everyone how strong I am?" I turned away, peeved by his words. He laughed again then kissed me when he turned me.

"I don't want you to turn into Wolfram, but I don't want you to lose confidence in yourself either." He gave an amused smile. "Though I do kind of like it when your angry like this. You're really cute." I could swear my face was beat red. One, because he said cute and two because he called ME cute. Gwendal hardly gives me compliments, he never really has to and he doesn't say he loves me very often but he doesn't have to because he shows me his love through his actions. Pretty much, his compliments were a new experience for me. I looked away embarrassed, holding my cheeks with both my hands. "Hm? Mina?" He turned me around, but I avoided his gaze. "What is it?" If I prolong my answer, it'll just get worse, so I'll just say it outright.

"It's just, no one has ever complimented me that way before, well except from my mother, but it's the first time you've said something like that to me." I squirmed really embarrassed at what I just said. I peeked and I saw the most adoring smile on his face.

"You really are adorable. I love you more than you know." He hugged me, but at the same time we both heard something.

"Did you hear that Gwendal?" He nodded.

"It sounded kind of like a scream. Maybe we should head back." He stood up and offered me a hand. I took it and we headed back together. As soon as we were a few feet from the entrance to the kitchen(it's closer to my room and Gwendal's office), Gunter, Wolfram, Yuri, Conrad, and Celi came running after Wolfram who was running straight to me, very angry.

"How dare you touch Gwendal! Unhand him this instant you trash!" I sighed and looked at Gwendal cautiously to find that there was a vein that looked like it was about to pop.

"Gwendal, please, I don't mind really." I tried to appeal, but he was too angry at Wolfram.

"You may not mind, but I do." I let his hand go and stepped away from him and instead put my hand on my arm. Gwendal looked at me shocked. " Mina why-?"

"So you actually listened to me you whelp!" They let Wolfram go because he stopped struggling. "Now you're going to pay for ever thinking that you could have Gwendal!" Gwendal turned sharply to Wolfram only to see him summoning a fire ball and it heading straight to me. I didn't even have time to close my eyes. So I saw everything. Gwendal stepped in the way and got rid of the fireball and blew Wolfram against the wall. The others were standing by, shocked. Yuri, Celi, and Gunter all ran to assist Wolfram who seemed to be out and Conrad walked to us.

"It seems you've finally found your love." Conrad gave a friendly smile, but Gwendal was staring murderously at Wolfram. What have I done? I stepped back slowly so that they wouldn't see me moving at first, then I ran when I was far enough away to not attract attention to my retreating figure. I heard no one pursuing me so I just kept running until I reached the stables.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I walked to Taima and he comforted me.

"He should have killed me when we first met." I started to shed silent tears. I heard approaching footsteps and hid in the small cellar. I was sure I was the only one who knew about it.

"Mina!" It was Gwendal. He came running into the stable. I saw him through a small crack on the floor of the cellar. "Mina..." He looked so sad. Suddenly he looked determined and ran off somewhere else. Now I've made him worry. I went to the darkest corner and started to cry, muffling my cries in my arms.

"You know I came here to run away from my problems when I was a girl, too." I jumped and looked to see who it was.

"Lady Cecilie!" I wiped away my tears and stood up. I looked down ashamed. She walked up and lifted my head.

"My you really are a beautiful girl inside and out. You ran from Gwenny because you didn't want to see him hurt Wolfram right?" I nodded and the tears started fresh.

"It's my fault. If Gwendal had just killed me when I asked, he would have never tried to do that to his brother. The way Gwendal looked at him..." Celi looked at me curiously, "it's the way I looked at my brother whenever he was in sight. I truly hated him. My parents always thought that I was just joking, but I never lied. I always gave my brother murderous looks ones that said, I want to kill you or you're better off dead." I continued before stopping. "When I saw that same glance come from Gwendal directed at Wolfram all I could think was 'this is all my fault' and I can't do anything to fix this! If I leave Wolfram will be happy and Gwendal and I won't, if I stay though, Wolfram won't like me and Gwendal will never like his brother the same way again. Just because I lost my family, doesn't give me the right to ruin someone else's." Suddenly, Celi hugged me and it reminded me of how warm and comforting my mom hugged me when I used to cry like this.

"I see why Gwendal loves you so much. You're a very noble young girl. " Then she looked at me funny. "But to want to die after a little thing like this?" She shook her head and I looked at her confused. "What did you think would happen when Wolfram found out besides it wasn't like you were trying to hide it right." It's true, I didn't expect Wolfram to take this gracefully and we weren't trying to hide anything. It's just that we both prefer our privacy. I nodded slowly. "See? There now. Why don't we go find Gwendal now." I nodded shakily. How am I supposed to face him now? As we headed down I heard footsteps approaching us again and looked swiftly at Celi. "I told Conrad to tell Gwendal we were here after ten minutes." Eh he he he haaaa... Good old Celi...

"Mina!" Gwendal ran up to me then just hugged me and didn't let me go. "Don't EVER do that to me again." He sounded so hurt. I didn't even want to imagine what his face looked like. He pushed me away just enough to see my face but kept the hug intact. "Are you alright? What happened? Why did you run away?" I can't think straight right now! Suddenly Celi grabbed Gwendal from behind and started cuddling with him.

"Why Gwenny I'm so happy you finally found your true love!" She released him but started to lecture him. "Gwenny I thought I taught you better manners when regarding a lady. How could you question someone who just got attacked. Poor thing is probably scared and tired." I held back exhausted laughter. Do I really seem that wimpy.

"Mother..." Gwendal looked at Celi, exasperated. He sighed then turned to me. "She's right. I should take you back to your room, you're probably exhausted." We were already out of everyone's sight and halfway there when my knees gave in and I started shaking. Of course Gwendal started to freak. "Mina! Are you alright?" He grabbed me by the shoulders to try to stop the shaking. It kinda worked.

"I-I think the shock of the attack finally kicked in." I saw him try to bury the murderous rage in his eyes and try to regain his composure. My shaking got worse enough to not let me get up. His concern for me instantly buried his anger. Suddenly and literally, he swept me off my feet. "G-gwendal?" He started walking steadily to my room.

"Just hold onto me for a little while longer. We'll be at your room soon." I clung to him as tightly as I could. It helped with the shaking and made me feel more comfortable. He put me down on the bed sitting up then turned to leave.

"W-wait Gwendal!" I clung to the back of his sweater. He looked surprised." Please don't leave me yet..." My voice was shaky and weak and tears started to run down my cheeks. He turned and wiped away the tears, then hugged me, comforting me.

"I'll stay as long as you like." He said it in such a gentle voice. I clung to him tightly, but he didn't complain. After a while, I stopped shaking and my tears dried, but he stayed hugging and comforting me. After some time he looked at me. "Do you feel better?" I nodded, swallowing first, not trusting my voice.

"Yes I think so." It sounded a little hoarse. His brows knit in concern.

"I'll go get you some water." I tried let him go and realized that my hands had cramped from clinging to his clothes so hard. He noticed and put down my hands softly. It felt wonderful, but all I could do was stare blankly at my hands. I had no emotion left to show at the moment. I felt really sleepy, too. He held my face up to his. "Don't fall asleep while I'm gone. Please eat and drink something before you fall asleep, understand?" He looked so pained. I nodded slowly and drowsily. He left, but hesitantly. I nodded off, but for only a few seconds. Those seconds of rest were all I needed to get my head straight. I have to stay awake. Gwendal was back quickly. I forced down the food even though I felt too tired to eat. When I was done Gwendal put the tray on the side table and made me lie down. He gave me a sad smile. "You can go to sleep now." Almost immediately I fell asleep. As I was waking up, I heard voices, but I didn't know if it was a dream or a real conversation. "Her expression was blank as if she felt nothing." The voice was Gwendal's and it sounded really worried.

"Well that's what shock does to a person. I suppose after she was done crying, she was just too tired to show anymore strong emotions." I heard uncomfortable shuffling.

"Why have I never heard of this?" He sounded a little annoyed at his obliviousness.

"Not many people witness this because the people going through the shock don't trust anybody to even be in the same room. She must really love you if she ASKED you to stay." That had to be Guissela. Her words got softer as she spoke. Then I heard an embarrassed cough.

"She will recover with no problems?" That sounded like Conrad. I heard footsteps heading towards the door.

"She should, the attack itself wasn't so severe physically. It's what she had to deal with before and after the attack that gave the shock its effect." I heard Guissela open the door then give a small gasp. I heard someone's hand tighten into a fist. I tried not to tense from the new atmosphere. I heard Conrad clear his throat.

"Gunter... Wolfram" I tried my hardest not to react, but couldn't help the slight muscle twitch of my arm.

"Well it looks like she'll wake any minute. It's pointless to say to try not to stress her," I heard the door closing," if you'll excuse me." Her voice sounded really worried.

"Why did you bring **him** here?" There was so much venom in his voice that I couldn't move. I heard someone (Conrad?) take a step closer to where Gwendal's voice came from.

"Please, Gwendal try not to be unreasonable." All I head was Gwendal's grinding teeth. Gunter spoke in a grave and cautious voice.

"Wolfram came to... apologize." What happened then startled me into opening my eyes. I heard crash and when I opened my eyes Gwendal had knocked his chair to the floor and was on his feet, furious.

"APOLOGIZE?" He continued a little longer before I stopped him," after what he attempted to do to Mina, he should-"

"GWENDAL!" That stopped him cold. "Don't you dare to ever say much less think of what you were just about to say!" I sat on the edge of the bed preparing to get up. Immediately, Gwendal tried to stop my efforts.

"Mina..." He could say nothing after I yelled at him like that. I sighed feeling guilty. That's when I turned to Wolfram and saw not Wolfram, but his shadow. It seems the shock of being harmed and rejected by the brother that he loved so much made him more empty than a candy store on Halloween. He seemed to finally understand Gwendal's feelings as well as how wrong his actions were.

"Wolfram, come here." He came looking even more reproachful now that I addressed him. As soon as he was in range I stood up quickly and punched him in the face with full force, putting my shoulder into it. He went flying much to everyone's surprise and un-gracefully landed flat-out on his butt.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He put a hand on his shocked and swollen face. Everyone called out my name in surprise, but I ignored them and went to help Wolfram up by lending him my hand. "I forgive you."

"Mina, you can't just for-" my angry glare stopped Gwendal's voice as well as made everyone hold their breaths in fear(after all an angry girl is a scary thing.)

"As for you!" When I stepped closer he stepped back, stiff with fear. "I TOLD you I didn't mind but YOU didn't listen! No matter how angry you get, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ATTACK YOUR OWN BROTHER!" I pronounced every word clearly.

"But, Mina-" he didn't raise his voice, he was trying to reason.

"BUT nothing. You know the reason Wolfram did it was FOR YOU and because HE LOVES YOU! Yet you have the tenacity to still be angry at him!" I pointed an accusatory finger at Gwendal. "You know Wolfram more than anyone and you know that Wolfram makes pointless and idiotic mistakes, but you also know why." From the corner of my eyes I saw that Conrad and Gunter were now hiding smiles and laughter because Gwendal was getting scolded. Wolfram was regaining his composure, but Gwendal didn't notice any of it because he was too shocked. I then pointed to Wolfram. "You have already seen the sorry excuse of your brother. He's realized his mistake. Do you really want to have that kind of hateful relationship with him?" My voice turned pleading and Gwendal sighed in defeat.

"No, Mina, I don't," That's when I huffed out a shallow breath then my shoulders slumped and I wavered. Gwendal caught me and sat me down. Concern colored his face. "Mina you shouldn't overexert yourself." I hmphed him and gave him a stern look.

"And who's fault would that be?" He gave a rueful smile, but I knew he learned his lesson.

"I apologize." Finally I smiled at him warmly. I heard choked laughter in the background.

"Who wouldn't be exhausted after giving Gwendal a scolding." Conrad smiled no joke in his words. Then Gunter spoke.

"Even I trembled in fear at Mina's strong and true words." Wow, praise...Wolfram got up and faced Gwendal then he bowed.

"I am truly sorry for what I did brother." Gwendal sighed, got up and pet Wolfram on the head. Wolfram looked up surprised.

"I apologize as well, for losing my temper. Both of us have committed an err that should not be done again." I saw that the look in their eyes returned to the way it was when they looked at each other before. I sighed in relief. After everyone but Gwendal left the room I got dinner and Gwendal served it to me on my bed. It was sliced meat with tomato and onion, my favorite dish that my mom used to make. I ate it heartily with tortilla and everything. I sighed, content.

"That was really good." Gwendal smiled at me then he turned serious and told me he received a message.

"Ulrique wishes to speak to you alone in the presence of the Great One, tomorrow." I was startled.

"What reason would they have to speak to me privately?" He looked frustrated.

"They have given none, but I have no reason to doubt Ulrique, though," He took my hand, "this secrecy has made me weary. Promise me that you'll be aware of your situation." He looked deeply into my eyes. I gave a half smile.

"You mean be cautious, correct?" He gave a small smile.

"Yes," I yawned and he got up and kissed my forehead, "goodnight Mina." I smiled warmly.

"Sweet Dreams Gwendal." He put out the lights as he left, but I was asleep before he got through the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day I had to actually put on a dress instead of the gear I usually wear for everyday use. As the maids were fussing that I couldn't keep from wrinkling it Gwendal walked in and he had the most surprised look on his face. I fidgeted and got scolded by the maids again.

"Mina...?" Why did Gwendal look so surprised does this dress really not suit me?

"I-is it okay, I mean does this...?" I started to clutch my chest and lift my shoulders self consciously. When Gwendal saw this he smiled walked up to me and trapped me in the ring of his arms as the maids gasped and tittered. "G-gwendal? What-" he interrupted me.

"You look elegant and beautiful in that dress." I blushed scarlet and put my hands on my cheeks.

"I-I..." I couldn't get much more out because Conrad came to fetch us knowing Gwendal would be distracted. Gwendal cleared his throat at this comment, blushing slightly. As I delicately held and walked with my dress, I had completely forgotten that we were getting there on a carriage which means stepping up and down with the dress. I gulped. That's when Gwendal took my hand and kissed it half bowing.

"My lady." He helped me get onto the carriage without doing anything stupid, but him calling me my lady was kind of embarrassing. At first the carriage ride was really tense because I was really nervous about finally meeting Ulrique. Gwendal read me like an open book and he sat down next to me and squeezed my hand.

"Gwendal..." I faltered and he just put his other hand across my cheek, caressing it softly.

"Don't worry." Then he hugged me. "I won't let anything happen to you." He hugged me tighter. That's right. I hugged him back. I'm not the only one who's nervous. Besides I feel safe with Gwendal by my side. Our embrace seemed to last forever so I didn't notice when we arrived. Of course I found out soon enough." We've arrived." After a few words with the guard, we were permitted entrance. It was a quiet and long walk through the main hall to the big ornate doors that led to the Great One. Actually, the Great One was standing right by the doors.

"I'm to escort you inside and question you THOROUGHLY." Though the sentence itself held no threat, the way he said it implied something more and that made Gwendal clench his hand into a fist. I squeezed it once before following him in and hearing the doors close behind me, shutting Gwendal out. I stepped nervously to the small girl that I immediately recognized as Ulrique. She spoke as soon as I stood in front of her. She looked grave.

"I understand you have a... unique amount of knowledge about his majesty and his feats since he has come to this world." I nodded stiffly. Then the Great One laughed.

"Relax, we're not going to bite." I heard a scoff in the corner and turned to find the wise one, Murata.

"Yeah, I'm sure that would be easy for her to understand after what you said at the entrance." Seeing him there actually made me feel more comfortable.

"Oh, you heard that? I was only teasing because the situation was so tense." He scratched the back of his head.

"Are you sure? It seems that Gwendal gave you the kind of reaction to your 'joke' that you very much enjoy." He did this to spite Gwendal. That's when I glared death at the Great One.

"Now look what you did. She's angry at me." I wanted to smack him hard.

"I'm sure her spite towards you is very well deserved." After the Great One was silenced Ulrique once again addressed me, but also more relaxed.

"I simply wish to understand your situation as soon possible." I already thought about what I was going to say, but I thought it seemed too short.

"To put it quite simply," I took a deep breath, "I have no family, friends or connections living in this world, none at all." I clasped my hands holding back the sorrow. "So I don't feel I am a threat to this kingdom, but I do understand that I am a liability. If you wish to kill me for precautionary reasons, I would understand and be willing to take your judgment." After I said that, there was complete silence.

"Her wisdom is frightening. Almost as frightening as when I got to know you better, eh Wise One?" Murata once again scoffed and Ulrique looked up at me sorrowfully. I'm confused. What's going on.

"Please understand..." so they're going to kill me, "after what you have said..." she seemed at a loss for words. "Do you truly have no one in this world?"

"I used to not have anyone," my voice was warm because of what I was about to say next, "at least until Lord Gwendal found me and spared my life even after I asked for death, knowing I would cause trouble like this." Ulrique's eyes brightened and she gave a very cute smile.

"It seems that you have found a place to call your own." I have? I mean I did get used to life at Blood Pledge Castle, but I've never thought of myself as a resident, but as a guest.

"Have I? I wonder..." I whispered it to myself and I hadn't realized that Ulrique heard me.

"Are you not yourself around Gwendal?" I shook my arms vehemently denying her statement.

"I'm completely myself. More so than around others, even before we spent much time together, Lord Gwendal already knew who I was inside. He knew my self doubt my wishes of death and my reasons behind the wish. He also helped me discover who I truly am and helped me accept it." I put my hands over my now warming heart. Then Murata spoke.

"I see her as no threat. She's actually been more useful than most. She introduced many 'foreign' dishes as well as giving us a code that only she and our most trusted arms men know. She's also good at counsel and advice for any type of situation ranging from political matters to personal matters. She'd truly be a most magnificent asset to the demon kingdom." I wasn't that important, was I? I had given some advice sure, but I didn't think I helped them all that much.

"I also hear that she can more than defend herself, but protect others if the situation calls for it. She apparently excels at equestrian anything, archery, and swordplay." I was speechless. I could say nothing to contradict them for all they said was true. I didn't like to brag or have my accomplishments pointed out, but it felt fulfilling to hear all the things I had earned and accomplished since I came to this world.

"Then this matter needs no more discussion on the topic. She may remain in Blood Pledge Castle or Voltaire under the responsibility of Gwendal and given a seat of power as a grand officer, but a little more flexible." Everyone nodded in agreement as I stared at them unbelieving.

"Is it really this simple?" Ulrique gave a knowing smile.

"All things in your life have been long and difficult, but you will quickly learn that when in a seat of power many small things will soon become simple and routine though you must never forget the lessons you learned walking down the path of difficulty." I nodded at the seemingly familiar words and was escorted out by Murata to the waiting Gwendal. I quickly ran to his side and we embraced.

"What happened? It didn't take very long at all." Murata answered his question.

"Mina has been appointed a Grand Officer with some special limitations. She has power equal to the lords of the kingdom." Equal power to Gwendal?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So she is safe?" He seemed completely unsurprised by my gain in power.

"Well yes and no," he continued, "she will not be sentenced to death, but that doesn't mean we won't send her on assignments or missions like we do you or Wolfram." I heard Gwendal sigh in relief. The ride back to Blood Pledge Castle was much shorter and much more comfortable considering the treatment of kisses I was getting from Gwendal. It was nighttime when we got back and Gwendal was carrying me because of exhausting events, but I noticed we were heading towards HIS bedroom.

"Gwendal?" My heart quickened. I'd been to his room before, but this situation was MUCH different.

"Do you mind spending the night in my room?" The implication behind his whispered and seductive words were clear. My hands tightened on his chest and my breath quickened as I breathed the word.

"No..." He smiled and deftly maneuvered the door open while holding me and closed it before putting me down in front of his king sized bed. We then proceeded to kissing and hugging each other while at the same time I took off his coat and he untied the back of my dress. Both his coat and my dress slipped off our shoulders and fell in a puddle at our feet. Gwendal turned as we kissed and released me sitting on the edge of the bed, inviting me. I (seductively) placed my knees on either side of his thighs and put my hands on his face while he put his on my waist, gently. I kissed leaning down and soon after Gwendal held me closer increasing the intimacy and passion in our kiss. When we stopped to catch our breathe, Gwendal shifted me onto the bed lying down, his figure leaning over me.

"Mina," that whispered word heightened the effect of the next kiss he gave me and I clung to him thinking that he'd never be close enough. He released me from the kiss and the sudden release made me gasp in pleasure.

"Gwendal...," he started kissing my neck and kept going lower reaching my chest and making me moan. My reactions only seemed to arouse Gwendal even more as he started to caress my thigh, making me shiver. I never realized that Gwendal was sexually attracted to me. I would have thought that he saw no sexual appeal in me since I was so young. With that thought I pressed his head closer to my chest which he was shamelessly kissing and teasing producing a string of seductive responses from me. His hand finally reached the inside of my thigh and onto my moist nether lips. My gasp at his fingers rubbing there seemed to make Gwendal groan and he returned to kissing me, but this time his kiss was much more rough and passionate. Him kissing and rubbing me was too much and I felt myself getting wet down there. His only response was kissing me more passionately and removing my panties in a smooth motion. Soon we were both completely naked and I felt Gwendal's manhood rubbing against my wet curls. He stared at my naked body, ravaging me with his eyes. His intense stare only served to quicken my breathe and heart. Just one question made me close to exploding with lust.

"Are you ready Mina?" His whispered words were rough and breathy with pleasure and anticipation. My breath was equally as breathy, but pleasure made it sound surprisingly erotic and seductive.

"Always Gwendal." Gwendal groaned as he kissed me and pressed his length against my nether lips before thrusting it in and making me gasp with the mix of pain and pleasure. I could tell Gwendal was being gentle and it still hurt, but it also felt wonderful. Being connected with Gwendal in such a way made it all the more enticing as he thrust into me. By the time we stopped, the moon was in the middle of the sky and the bells rang, claiming it midnight. Gwendal was holding my naked body in his arms, caressing my arms and gently kissing the top of my head as I sleepily snuggled close to his bare chest enjoying the feel of his warmth under my hands.

"I apologize for suddenly bringing this on, but I couldn't hold back any longer." He sounded guilty, but I was more surprised by the fact that he said 'any longer' definitely implying he had sexual urges for me before. Wow, so he is a guy( not that I ever doubted*giggle*)." Especially since you're going to be introduced to your new occupation tomorrow." I stifled a yawn and responded.

"Relax," I kissed his chest in emphasis and had the pleasure of feeling him shiver in pleasure of my touch, "I didn't mind at all in fact I couldn't be happier. I'm actually really relieved..." Gwendal didn't fail to notice my strange choice of words.

"Relieved? Why?" He shifted positions so he could fully see me.

"Well I was beginning to wonder if you had any real desire towards me as a woman because before this all we did was kiss, nothing more nothing less," I started thinking back, "and you hardly ever gave me an inappropriate touch much less any implication that you had sexual desires towards me. I was growing self-conscious-" Gwendal's look of disbelief stopped me.

"Is that what you thought?" Suddenly he kissed me arousing the passion once more. Good thing we were both too tired for anything more than kissing.

"Gwendal?" His stare was intense and passionate.

"How could you have ever thought I have no desire for you?" I gasped at the roughness of his whispered words. They aroused my body even more than the kiss. "Every time you push back your hair, the way the wind plays with it. The way your eyes sparkle in the sun, the way your lips glisten after just sipping water. Just the way your whole body seems to move in a fluid and seductive motion when you walk. All of it is enough for me to lose control." The whole time he was talking my heart quickened and my face grew hotter. His words were more embarrassing than the thought that we just had sex. He kissed me once more, but gently this time, like usual. "There hasn't been a moment I do not lust after you. It's just that you wearing that dress, it showed the curves of your body so clearly..." his eyes became dancing fire as he gave a rueful smile, "I could no longer resist the temptation." I giggled as he playfully nibbled on my ear. "And what of you? Did you ever feel anything?" I held back a scoff and instead smiled suggestively making Gwendal's eyes go wide with desire.

"Every time you touched my bare skin, neck, shoulder," I caressed each part in turn and continued, "every time our lips met," I whispered it against his neck and saw his arm twitch I smiled before continuing, "I felt the desire to offer myself to you, to press myself against your naked chest." I did so and sighed in contentment as he tightened his hold on me and pressed me closer to him still. "I've never felt so safe and blissful in all my life. I know why I wanted your body so badly." I stroked his chest. "This is so much better than I imagined..." I let it hang until Gwendal took it.

"...Imagined, you mean, you and me...?" I proceeded to kissing and caressing his chest and neck until all he could do was groan in my ear. "Mina..." his voice became rugged and stopped teasing him.

"I love you so much Gwendal...I can never say that enough." He wrapped me in his arms once again.

"I love you too Mina, more than my own life." With that I fell asleep in the comfort of his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning when I woke up Gwendal was caressing my arm as he looked at me lovingly. I smiled up at him drowsily.

"Good morning Gwendal." He stroked my face with his hand.

"Good morning my angel." I flushed unexpectedly at his remark. He called me his angel!

"A-angel...!" He was enjoying my reaction. He knew how I reacted to compliments from him.

"That's right you're my personal angel and you've made me incredibly happy." His voice changed from teasing to sincere as he spoke. He kissed a loose strand of hair before tucking it behind my ear. Eventually Gwendal got out of bed and proceeded to changing. I was about to get up when I realized that the only clothes I had was the dress I wore yesterday.

"Ano, Gwendal..." I sat up keeping the sheet on my chest. Gwendal was in the middle of buttoning his shirt when he turned. "My clothes..." A look of amused understanding crossed his face.

"I understand." He finished dressing and was heading out the door. "I'll be right back, just stay in the bed." He gave an amused smile as I stuck my tongue out childishly at his little joke. I sat there looking out the window when I noticed something, but it was probably just a bird or something because all I saw was a shadow. I heard the door open and turned to see Gwendal return with a bundle in his hand. He noticed that I turned from looking out the window. "Did you see something unusual? Maybe next time I should close the curtains." Next time? He saw my look of slight surprise. "What, did you think that I would only stand to do it once?" I giggled at his words as he sat on the bed next to me and noticed something peculiar about the clothes.

"What's this? These clothes are new aren't they?" He gave a smile.

"Of course. Ulrique had them made and sent to your room. Since you weren't there, they left it on your bed. It's for your new place in the kingdom." He seemed to enjoy my excitement as he helped me put on the new garments. It was a beautiful white tailcoat with a cut off lavender jacket with frills at the end of the sleeves. The bottom was dark violet, tight fitting trousers and lavender, almost white boots that reached to right below my knees and ended at a slight tip with a dark violet diamond encrusted at the top. They were specially made for riding and normal activities like walking, running, climbing, etc. It also came with a black coat made of what seemed like silk and in the sun was actually dark violet.

"Just like Taima..." my voice was choked up with unvoicable emotion. Gwendal hugged me from behind.

"You look beautiful." He kissed my cheek and turned me so we'd be facing each other. I blinked away my teary eyes and he stroked my cheek lovingly. I smiled as warmly as I could. I was the happiest I've ever been right now. I sighed in contentment as Gwendal embraced me once more before heading out. After we departed he spoke of what my duty was to be as a special Grand Officer. It seemed to be just like a counselor at a high school mixed with a therapist and a person involved in business relations. Apparently my job could range from villager problems to international relations between countries which would be difficult now that the humans and demons were reconciled politically. I hid the knot of fear that was growing in the pit of my stomach. Finally we reached my new office. It was further away from Gwendal's office, but not impossibly far to walk which comforted me. Gwendal said it was closer to Yuri's office considering that I'm going to be responsible for taking some of his workload by talking to the villagers, country relations, etc. I was also responsible for informing his majesty when it involved something that only he could do or if I believed it was important for his majesty to hear. He chuckled at my nervous expression. "You'll do fine, just be yourself." I relaxed and smiled at his reassuring words and he gave me a peck on the lips as farewell. I took a deep breath and opened the doors to my new office. It wasn't much different from Gwendal's office. Maybe a little more spacious and empty considering it was lacking personal tastes. I gripped the hilt of the sword that dangled on the specially made leather belt that came with my Grand Officer uniform thing with nervous excitement then jumped in surprise when Gunter popped up in front of me.

"There you are Mina! I was worried you'd be late as you can see there are many things I must explain to you in more detail than just the briefing Gwendal must have given you on the way, I'm sure." I nodded in confirmation not able to give much else since he spoke so much and so fast. "Alright then. I must be quick about it since you should get started right away. On the desk you'll find paperwork already waiting for you." I looked at the desk in horror. I couldn't even see the desktop, much less the chair. He led me around it and I found the empty, comfortable looking chair there along with a small space inside the mountain of papers that showed a small bit of the desk's top. Where I would write I presume. "All of these papers are letters, complaints, and other matters varying from small marital disputes to legal matters such as property and border issues. You must review, reply, sign, or report to the king or me depending on the matter and your own judgment, but this shouldn't be an issue if we're speaking of you. The only problem will be in the amount of work you must go through. You see, we receive these letters every day once again ranging from letters to important documents. Also, you will have to be available every other day for open audiences with anyone who makes an appointment and only by your word will they be deemed worthy or important enough to have an audience with the king." All the while that he was talking I was already sitting down holding a small pile of papers looking through the documents. I nodded and answered.

"Yes I understand completely. I only have a few questions." He nodded and smiled approvingly. "As for me signing important documents, when I send back letters, what stamp do I seal them with since I do not have my own?" Gunter gave an angelic smile.

"Gwendal and I conferred on that matter quite a while ago, foreseeing your rise in power." I sat their shocked into silence as he brought out a thick, long, dark violet candle and a small heavy metal stamp that had the design of a rose surrounded by thorns in the pattern of an M and V mixed together. I smiled, holding back tears at this small gesture of love. "As for the returning of letters. All your first letters must include a small paragraph of introduction and explanation at your new role in the kingdom. After that, those who frequently send letters will address it to your office and it will be easier from there on." I muttered an understanding and continued.

"And one other question. What should I do if I need to send urgent letters or messages to the king or others if the need arises?" He smiled and headed towards some box covered with a cloth and spoke.

"Gwendal, Anissina, his majesty, the wise one, and even little Greta helped with this creation." I was confused until he removed the cloth and saw something fly towards my arms. I reacted automatically and opened my arms catching the most adorable animal I had ever seen; it was the size of a large cat or small dog or even a one year old child. It's fur was a deep, glossy, chocolate brown and it's eyes were a deep, dark violet that glistened with intelligence. It's body was that of a wolf mixed with a cheetah, meant for endurance, speed, flexibility. It's well padded paws were tipped in snow white fur as well as it's two beautiful plumed tails. It had what looked like a pair of large eagle wings, but also had similar composition to that of seagull and hummingbird wings, meant to handle any weather and still have speed. It's ears had the shape of a rabbit's, but moved individually and twitched like a bats, seeming to react to every little sound. I couldn't even explain it's complicated eyes. They were as big as a rabbits, but the seemed to have a cat's shape and an eagle's sharpness, meant for maximum seeing ability. It's face was also in the composition of a rabbit, but it's nose looked like a hyena's only much smaller. It had teeth like that of a hyena's too, but the size of a house cat and it's small tongue felt like soft velvet. It was adorned with giant gold, levitating rings around the tips of it's two tails and ears. On a closer inspection, the rings had runes written in the same color violet as the creature's eyes. "Meet your newest companion. He is your messenger. As I said he was created through magic so he has many special abilities and attributes, some of which can be guessed through just looks. He is unmatched in speed on foot and flight and can adapt to any environment or situation. Can see in any amount of light including no light at all, can hear through any environment and as far as fifty miles in every direction. He is an omnivore and he can graze or hunt for his own food. These leather pouches were specially made for him and hinder him not at all and are also nearly indestructible. What cannot be seen is that he is as intelligent as you or I. He can speak all languages here or on earth. Also he can write if need be using the tips of his tails wings or even carefully using his claws. He can also heal himself through will and others through his breath, saliva, or even tears. His blood also holds many special healing properties, but it's very powerful and through just a little mixing with foreign herbs, can be turned into a potent poison. He has been taught and learned of maps from here and Earth as well as any one person or peoples that messages can be sent to or received from. His gold rings are specially made collaboratively by The Great One, his majesty, the wise one, and the demon king of Earth so that he can freely travel between the two worlds. As you can see he is now a very vital and important asset to this kingdom." I gulped at the amount of responsibility I held in my hand then the little creature licked me on the cheek reassuringly and I smiled down at it, happily reassured. "You have also become an invaluable asset to this kingdom, Mina." I looked up surprised at Gunter's now serious voice. "That creature was trained to listen, obey, and be loyal to only you. That is not the only reason, you are also important because if you did not exist or were no longer here, not only would he be useless, there would be no need for such a thing to exist especially because of it's special magic. It would only be a dangerous treasure better destroyed. To put it simply you are two halves of the same precious whole. One cannot be completely whole without the other. Both of you would be useful to an extent on your own, but together you are irreplaceable, a priceless treasure that must be protected at all costs. You must truly understand and accept this before stepping into this role. No longer can you travel anywhere safely nor can you live a peaceful or tranquil life. Do you understand?" His speech may have been longer than necessary, but what he said was more than just an explanation, it was a truth. I was always aware of the truth at home, but I always ran away from it, never accepting it, but I'm not on earth anymore. That's not my home anymore. This is. This is the final step I have to take to integrate myself here, to finalize the reality that is me now. I was ready to take that step.

"I, Mina of Blood-Pledge Castle, of the Demon Tribe, do so hereby swear to play this powerful and heavy role loyally and to carry out my duty even if my blood I must shed, even if my life I must give, I will accomplish my role." I put my fist over my heart and kneeled on one knee while I said it. When I got up I saw Gunter on the verge of tears and suddenly he burst, crying fountains.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!" He started to fuss me towards the door. "You must recite that at your induction." We were out the door and rushing through the hallway before I could get a word out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"My what?" He continued to rush me through different halls until I realized that we were heading towards the throne room.

"You must be publicly sworn into your role or your office. Since you have a special role, we didn't have any ceremonial speeches that you had to recite, so we would have just let his majesty say ceremonial speech when putting one into power, but now you have made one yourself. Now it will be forever written and remembered in the Demon Kingdom History!" We stopped at the doors and he fussed over my uniform and when he was done he quickly whispered instructions to me before knocking on the large doors. They opened slowly and there I saw many well dressed and important looking people assemble. As I walked towards the throne, I saw familiar faces. I saw Anissina with Greta, Lady Cecile with Conrad and Wolfram, those three maids, and finally Gwendal. I stopped at the bottom of the steps and kneeled as Yuri walked down them towards me, as I was told. He stopped at the last step and placed Morgif on my right shoulder then my left.

"I, Yuri, ruler of the Demon Kingdom, do so appoint you and grant you all the power of a Grand Officer and more. In the name of my throne and power I do so give it to you." After sneaking a glance at Gunter and seeing his signaling nod I put my fist over my heart and recited what I had said earlier.

"I, Mina of Blood-Pledge Castle, of the Demon Tribe, do so hereby swear to play this powerful and heavy role loyally and to carry out my duty even if my blood I must shed, even if my life I must give, I will accomplish my role." I saw Yuri and Gwendal smile at me approvingly as Yuri motioned for me to stand. Then he smiled as my little messenger perched himself on my shoulder and gave a strange excited chirp sound.

"Atrrrrii!" It raised it's little head and howled out this strange chirp and the gathering burst in applause. The ceremony was over.

"I thank you for attending this momentous event. You are now free to talk and mingle with the other guests. Refreshments and snacks will be served shortly." At that comment from Yuri, the hall burst into quiet chatter and I was approached by what seemed like many important nobles and foreigners. Thank goodness I'd already memorized all the greetings and formalities from Gwendal and Gunter. After introductions were done, Gwendal and the others approached me, greeting me with hugs and congratulations. Then little Greta came up and asked me a question.

"So what'd you name him?" It took me a second to realize she meant the creature perched on my shoulder. Oh yeah, I haven't given him a name.

"Hm, let's see..." I looked at the creature and he was giving me an expectant look. "I'll name you Aguile." He gave another of his chirp-howls which seemed to be his way of communicating. Everyone laughed at his reaction and finally Gwendal and I had a moment of privacy or as much privacy as a hall full of people would allow.

"You were incredible. The ceremony was flawless and you held all the dignity, grace, and beauty of any queen." I blushed at his praise.

"Gwendal, thank you. Coming from you, you don't know how much it means to me." Another few hours passed and the guests began to depart. I heard many goodbyes that involved the 'looking forward to working with you' nature. It seemed that the whole event was only supposed to last from early morning until midday, which it did thanks to Gunter's excellent planning skills. Gwendal escorted me back to my office and once again kissed me goodbye. I entered my office once again and immediately got to work. I only had half of a stack of papers left when I noticed that it was getting dark. That's when I noticed that there was a lamp on the corner of my desk. It must have been hidden by the papers. As I put some letters in Aguile's pouch and told him their destinations, I noticed that he yawned. I looked towards the small stack of papers left then back to Aguile. "I'm sorry Aguile just a few more trips and you can rest all you want." After Aguile left through the window I started working again and was halfway through the remaining stack when I heard a knock on my door. I didn't look up as I answered. "Enter." I heard the familiar footsteps approach me and looked up, smiling. "Gwendal." He smiled as he sat down in the chair across my desk.

"Please don't let me distract you. It seems you're almost done." I noticed that he put down a medium sized box before sitting down, but I just smiled and nodded before getting back to it. I watch Aguile go on what would be his last trip before I got up and sat on the desk in front of Gwendal.

"So are you here to pick me up?" He smiled and got up, placing the box on my desk. I moved to let him do so and watched curiously as he opened it.

"And to drop something off." When he opened it there was a series of tubes and what looked like padded or furred pillows or beds for animals. "I am here to help you quickly construct Aguile's living quarters." I laughed at the technical terms he put it in and we quickly got to work. After we were done, we placed it in the spacious upper left corner of my office. Only then did I notice a circular hole in the window that seemed to perfectly fit the open tube sticking out the side of what was a mix of a doghouse, cat condo, and bird cage. Suddenly we heard that familiar howl-chirp and we saw Aguile dive right into his new abode. Exploring every nook and cranny of it. I laughed at his excitement and smiled broadly at his happiness then he jumped into Gwendal and I's arms exclaiming with excited howls and chirps seeming to tell us that he loved it.

"Yes, yes you're welcome! I'm glad you like it so much!" I said after he had wet my cheeks with his continuous licking. "You should thank Gwendal more than me. He brought it here. I just helped put it together." That's when he pounced on Gwendal and began to lick him. I laughed and we stayed for a while until Aguile's excitement died down and he grew tired. Then we place him at the top of his little abode which looked like a nest then we left. I noticed that Gwendal was once again leading me towards his room. "Gwendal?" I looked up at him questioningly, but he was pointedly looking forward. He seemed to be holding back a smile. When we reached the doors he turned to me smiling.

"Close your eyes." I was confused, but I did it anyway. I heard the door open and close as he led me through them. I felt him put his hands on my shoulder and I felt his breath as he whispered in my ear. "Now open them." I opened my eyes and immediately I noticed small differences. I saw a lot of things from MY room like the table with the mirror and the small chest and dresser with violet roses on it. I also noticed that Gwendal's closet was noticeably larger and I figured it out quickly enough.

"Gwendal, you don't mean...?" He smiled, amused, and nodded.

"That's right. From today, you're to live here. My room is now your room." He hugged me from behind as I held my hands to my mouth in shocked silence, holding back small tears of happiness.

"Our room..." I whispered. That's when Gwendal turned me around gently and kissed me. Then he gently placed me a few feet away from him and slapped me lightly with his right hand. I gasped. No way. He then placed his right hand on my stinging cheek, stroking it.

"His majesty told me of the customs of your Earth." That's when he went on one knee and took out a small ornate box from his pocket. He expertly opened it with one hand will taking my right hand with the other. The opened box revealed a beautiful silver ring and on the ring was carved thorns in a light mix of brown and green, The actual jewel didn't even look like a jewel. It wasn't big at all either yet I could plainly see the violet rose that would bloom eternally. It looked to be made of paper-thin cut pieces of diamond that were colored dark violet. I gasped and blinked quickly, holding back tears that threatened to overflow as he put the ring on my finger. "Mina, will you marry me?" Hearing those old fashioned words come from Gwendal was the last straw. The tears began to overflow and my voice cracked on almost every word.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Yes, Gwendal, I will marry you." He got up smiling and lifted me off my feet, kissing me as he spun me in circles. He stepped quickly towards the bed when the kiss became passionate and for the second time in our relationship we made love. It was much different from last time. Gwendal didn't hold back as much and he didn't need to because my body had already grown accustomed to that use much to my embarrassment and Gwendal's delight. We went well into the night and even after we finished he didn't take it out and we fell asleep that way, not that we really minded. We woke up like that too. I woke up and saw that Gwendal was stroking my hair and looking at me lovingly. I smiled and he smiled back. "Good morning Gwendal, my love." He kissed my forehead in response.

"Good morning, my angel." I blushed a little, still getting used to the nickname and shifted in response only to remember in a very erotic way that we were still connected.

"ahn...nm," I saw Gwendal's face melt once again into a rough passion and I felt him arouse. "Ah, G-gwendal, I can feel you g-getting bi-igger...AH!" It seemed that my response only made it worse since he grew as hard as he was last night and me the same too.

"Mina..." His voice was rough as he shifted me so he was leaning over me.

"Gwendal, w-work...AHN~!"His face was rugged with effort as he thrusted in and out of me. Then he smoothed back my hair and kissed my forehead once before kissing me passionately on the lips.

"I know." His whispered voice was gruff and erotic. It turned me on even more as he went faster. My breath came faster and more perverted sounds came until I felt myself reach the peak.

"AH, Gwendal I'm-I'm cumming!" I clung to him as he thrust into me faster and harder.

"Mina, I-I can't hold back anymore..." I felt his grip on my legs tighten and the muscles in his shoulders stiffen as he released, but I didn't need to feel his muscles to know that because I felt his hot cum shoot into me and spread.

"S-so hot.." I didn't get to finish because he kissed me deeply as he took it out quickly making me gasp which in turn made the kiss deeper and more passionate. We both ended with labored breath lying there, until the sun began to shine through the window. Then Gwendal sat up and so did I, with Gwendal's help. He got up, putting on his sleeping pants, not even bothering with the underwear. I could never get over how perfectly hot and muscular his body was. He was hotter than Adonis. He put one knee on the bed and leaned over and kissed me before standing up again.

"I'll set up the bath, you just rest for a while." I nodded in confirmation smiling blissfully and looked out the window only to see that disappearing shadow again. I laid down slowly, slightly worried. That's the second time now. It can't possibly be coincidence. Of course, being me, I forgot about it as soon as Gwendal came back into the room. He picked me up sheet and all and carried me to the bath, putting me in his lap as he slipped into the bath water, after taking off the sheet of course. The bath was showered with caresses and kisses from Gwendal. After a while I sighed contentedly and placed my head against his shoulders, resting my hands on his well muscled chest. He stroked my hair with one and wrapped the other around my waist. I felt his lips on the top of my head. "I cannot begin to describe how happy you've made me." I heard the seriousness in his voice, the love, warmth.

"Gwendal. I can no longer live my life without you. I don't even know how I survived so long without you." I buried my face in the nape of his neck and felt the vibration of his chuckle before I heard it.

"You are my world now and forever will be. No one's life is worth yours not even the kings." I gasped at his treasonous words and looked up at him, pain clear on my face.

"Gwendal, please don't make me the reason that might get you killed." If a situation like that arose and he saved me instead of the king, then he would be killed because he would be a liability since he loves me more than the kingdom. He gave me a hopeless smile and just kissed me gently as he lifted me from the bath.

"I say what I mean, but I hope more than anything that I will not have to make that choice anytime soon." I shook my head before responding.

"Or ever, **I** hope." He chuckled as he set me down. After that we both got dressed and got to our work. I was just finishing up while the sun was setting through my window, my back to it when I saw a shadow cross my office and disappear. I sat up quickly, making my chair fall down and sharply turned towards the window to find the cause, but found nothing. Okay this is NOT a coincidence. That's the third time that that's happened. Someone's watching me. I have to tell Gwendal. Suddenly I heard footsteps quickly approaching as soon as I leaned heavily on the desk, one hand on my startled heartbeat and Gwendal burst in, concern written all over his face.

"Mina!" His quick look of relief turned back into concern when he saw that something had startled me bad. He walked quickly to my side and I practically jumped him, clinging to him tightly and burying my face in his warm chest. "Mina? What is it?" I simply shook my head weakly, unable to speak at the moment and Gwendal instantly understood that I needed comfort. He held me close kissing and stroking my hair and said exactly what I wanted to hear even if he himself didn't realize it. "It's alright, you're safe with me. Always." I let myself relax in his firm arms and made myself take a deep breath and part from him. Gwendal pat my head in comfort and concern before he put my chair upright and made me sit in it, him kneeling in front of me holding my hand. "Now what is it that startled you so?" I took a shaky deep breath.

"I know I probably should have told you sooner, but I think I was too busy reveling in the happiness you had given me what with us making love for the first time and us sharing a room and you proposing to me, but now I might have let it go too much." He went from happily embarrassed to confused as I spoke. I gently pulled my hand out of his and hugged myself. "Someone has been watching me." I hurried to finish when I saw Gwendal's now angered face. "The first time I noticed was the first time we made love, I saw a shadow cross the corner of my eye right before you came back with my clothes. I ignored it because I thought I was seeing things. The second time was the second time we made love, when you went to prepare the bath, but as soon as you came in the room, it slipped my mind...," I blushed at my foolishness and didn't look at Gwendal, but was encouraged when he took my hand and squeezed it. I finished the rest in a rush. "And the third time was just now when I was using the light of the setting sun to do my work I saw a shadow obscure my work then cross the room quickly before disappearing. After that I felt something that I had felt when I was in the other world." I looked despairingly at my beloved Gwendal.

"What was that feeling, Mina?" He stroked my cheek and I closed my eyes and held his hand there before I opened my eyes and answered.

"The feeling that I was being... watched, followed." I saw Gwendal's other hand clench then unclench then clench again into a tight fist as he asked a question and answered.

"Wait, you've had this feeling on Earth as well? Were you also followed there once?" I fidgeted uncomfortable with the slight change in subject. Gwendal noticed my hesitation and discomfort and looked at me almost angry. "Mina, do not think of withholding the truth from me." His words were so angry that they frightened me and I answered in a small voice.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"W-well, you know that his majesty goes to a place called school right? Where goes five days of the week for one year and so on?" I waited for his nodded confirmation before continuing. "Well I went to a school too, though a little different. When I was between 12-13 years old, a boy would follow a friend and I to our classes and sit with us during our lunch break. He didn't just follow me, sometimes he followed my friend too. It was scary because his classes were nowhere near ours and we had to be careful not to accidentally let it slip where we live or go to for fun. Something similar happened just a few months before I came to this world. A boy who had obvious infatuation with me began to talk to me in too friendly a manner and came with me to my lunch area making my friends and I uncomfortable. And, after school I would stay in the library before going home, but sometimes he would be there and followed me through the aisles of shelves, made unnecessary physical contact, and even showed me a book on sex." I heard the wood of the armrest of my chair groan in protest when Gwendal grabbed it to tightly. Suddenly Gwendal stood up and roughly grabbed my wrist, wrenching me to my feet. "Ow! Gwendal?" He looked down at me anger written all over his usually composed face.

"There's more isn't there? Your face speaks of something that he did made you more uncomfortable than what you've already said." I flinched at his harshly spoken, but true words.

"Well, one day when my hair was down... a strand was out of place and he... reached out and tucked it back behind my ear." My heart beat faster in fear at the horrible experience of his unwanted touch and intimacy and unfortunately, since Gwendal was grabbing my wrist so tightly, he felt my fright-quickened heart beat, but for some reason he only seemed to get angrier. He yanked me into his arms painfully wrapping his arms about my waist and neck, making me gasp in pain.

"Why have you not told me this? Did you wish to keep this from me to spare me pain?" I looked up pleadingly at my love, his face twisted in rage. I swallowed back tears and tried to speak through my shaking voice.

"No, Gwendal, please, I hadn't intended to hide it from you! Why are you so ang-MMH!" I couldn't finish my desperate question because Gwendal yanked my neck painfully towards him and roughly began to kiss me forcing my mouth open and thoroughly kissing me deeply. When he finished he spoke to me in the most cold and distant voice I'd ever heard him speak.

"Never hide anything from me again." When I heard that voice the pain it caused was more than the physical pain he was still causing me and I began to cry silently I saw his angry eyes widen in surprise before I hid and buried my face in his chest.

"I-I'm so sorry Gwendal... I didn't mean to keep anything from you...It just never occurred to me to tell you...since I never had anyone to tell these things to before...Please don't hate me..." My voice sounded hoarse and quiet and broken and pathetic as Gwendal stood there frozen, realizing the pain he had just caused me both physically and mentally from just a completely illogical jealous rage. He released his violent grasp on my waist and neck and gently held me close, his voice dripping with remorse.

"Haven't I told you not to apologize for things that aren't your fault?" I looked up at Gwendal confused. He looked so guilty. "The fault lies with me for acting like a complete fool, but when I'm around you it's difficult to control my emotions though that's not an excuse for my horrible behavior." He looked away reproachfully, as if he didn't expect my forgiveness or more like he didn't want it. Well I was going to give it to him anyway. I put my hands on his face and made him look me in the eye and I kept his eyes on mine until I saw him relax and his eyebrows straighten into their normal state. Then I spoke.

"You should know me well enough that you know I'm not going to let you wallow in guilt. Instead I'm going to make you repay me by showing me your love a little more than usual." He looked at me, this time confused himself.

"How? I'm sure **you** know **me** well enough to know that I give you my heart together or otherwise." As he spoke I unbuttoned the buttons that kept his jacket collar in place(he didn't find that unusual since it had become habit for me to try to make him seem less stiff) and opened it until I could see his neck. Then I put my arms around his neck and began to kiss it, openly seducing him. I heard him give a short, throaty groan before addressing me in surprise. "Mina? Why-nnh!" He stopped when I, with natural ease, made him sit on the chair and began to nibble his ear. I heard the familiar whoosh of Aguile's approaching figure and slowly, seductively, but innocently slipped out of his lap before greeting Aguile and giving a response to his unfinished question.

"I'll show you how you can make it up to me as soon as I tuck in Aguile and you finish whatever work you neglected." He straightened his collar in embarrassment and gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead before going to his office. I put Aguile in his comfy nest and hurriedly walked to our room to prepare my plan. My womanhood was already throbbing in heat and anticipation. I took a quick and thorough bath, even going as far as using the new feeling enhancing body soap that Cecile got me. Thankfully I timed it perfectly because as soon as I closed the door to the bathroom, Gwendal walked in and looked at me, at first shocked then with passionate lust as I only wore a **very** small towel. I grabbed the speechless Gwendal's hand and led him to the bed once again seductively putting my exposed and still slightly wet thighs on either side of him. He put his hands on my hips with restrained strength. Once again his face was a question, but this time there was a restrained burning passion in his eyes.

"Mina...?" I smiled at his pure lust for me and I rejoiced inside for his want of me. I pressed myself against him until my half exposed breast were pressed against his chest and my arms were wrapped around his neck. I began to tease his ear again before breathily whispering in his ear, making him jerk not only at the feel of my breath at his throat, but at my innocent and seductively said words.

"This is how you can make it up to me Gwendal... I want you to make love to me. Don't hold back. Hold me until morning. Make me cry out in pleasure. Make me beg for more. Never take it out of me...nnhn..." I couldn't say anymore because I had begun to rub my nearly exposed nether lips against the large bump that was forming against pants. I heard Gwendal moan pleasure in my ear even though I was doing it through the cloth of his pants.

"Mina, nnhgh, more..." He began to nibble at my neck and I protested even as I complied and pressed my privates harder against the now twitching bump and rubbed against it faster.

"But, nnhn-ah, Gwendal, doesn't it, hhnn, hurt? plus I'll, hahh, get your u-uniform wet..." I felt myself begin to get wet even as I said it. He bit my hardened nipples through the thin towel making me cry in pleasure.

"It doesn't matter, just keep going." I stripped off Gwendal's coat with shaking hands and felt his hot skin against my palms as he bit my neck lovingly and I rubbed against him. I took off his belt and pulled out his hardened cock. I caressed it in anticipation and it twitched and began to drip at the tip. I fingered it and heard Gwendal grunt as his grip on my hips tightened. I wordlessly began to rub his dick against my **** and felt his precum drip and spread between my legs. I felt every twitch that came from his large cock and stopped rubbing to shakily sit up a little.

"G-gwendal, you're straining..." Gwendal said nothing, but simply teased my breasts as I grabbed his cock and pressed the tip against my wet entrance. I moaned in shocked pleasure as I slipped his cock into me slowly, letting it slide deeper and deeper inside me. I let out a lustful cry as I began to move my hips and make him thrust into me. I felt Gwendal's hands move to my ass and he groped it, making my nether lips spread wider and his cock go in deeper making me gasp. My eyes began to tear with the pain and pleasure, but I still wasn't full. I looked at Gwendal, my shaking hands on his hot upturned face. "I c-can't make it go all the way in G-gwendal...mmmmnhh..." After I spoke those words Gwendal's face turned more rugged and he pushed me onto the bed, leaning over me, never releasing me, then he raised my hips and began to thrust into me almost violently. The sensations of pleasure were almost too much and I had to close my eyes to keep them from rolling back. I gripped the sheets tightly with my shaking hands until Gwendal grabbed them and intertwined them with his own. I opened my eyes to Gwendal's rough groan to see that his eyes were closed, too, to the intense amount of pleasure. Then he opened his eyes and spoke to me in a sexy and turned on voice.

"Mina, you're, ghnn, sucking me in...mmgh..." After he said that I felt him thrust into me faster, but it wasn't enough, he wasn't all the way in.

"Gwendal, m-more...," He looked at me shocked, but I just squeezed his hands tighter, "deeper, harder, hnnnmm, faster...AHH!" As soon as the words were spoken I saw something in Gwendal snap and he lost all his gentle mannerism. He pulled my hips up higher with his violent and passionate, uncontrolled thrusting. The soft moans from his softer touches were nothing compared to the sluttish and seductive cries I gave now. My head was reeling wildly in the heightened pain and pleasure and all I could think, see, feel, all I was right now, was Gwendal. I don't know for how long it continued, but I saw the first vestiges of light touch the distant mountains when Gwendal released his hot cum inside me for the last time that night(or morning). He jerked a little every time he released and I responded with soft moans to each. We lay there still in each others arms and still connected, breathing heavily though I could feel inside me that Gwendal was finally sated and so was I. My insides felt warm and full with Gwendal's cum. He pulled out his dick slowly, but it still made me give a soft cry as he pulled it out. He removed my stuck on hair away from my sweaty forehead and kissed it before giving me a gentle and passionate kiss on my lips and saying something with a satisfied, but exhausted look on his face.

"Last night I learned that your innocent ways of seduction are very dangerous. If this keeps up, I'm going to die from exhaustion a happy man." I gave weak, but heartfelt laughter at his humor and let my weak laughter dissolve into weak moans as he teased and caressed my neck and shoulder. He stopped slowly and simply placed his chin against the top of my head. "I seemed to have skipped the tradition of waiting for our first time until the wedding, though I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind as long as I'm getting married." I laughed at the consternation in his voice. He looked at me, smiling gently, saying his words teasingly. "Of course, I don't mind either and as I also found out last night, you don't seem to mind as well. I have to say, though, that if last night was the norm, I can't wait to see what you have planned for our honeymoon." My heart beat faster as Gwendal spoke of our wedding so happily. I snuggled up against him lovingly and he held me tightly in return.

"When is the wedding, Gwendal?" I saw him smile at the excited anticipation in my voice and answered me warmly.

"Actually it's in three days." I looked at him shocked as he sat us both up. "In fact we should be getting ready since I've ordered for the tailors to come take our measurements already, then after we have to organize your soldiers to protect you from this mysterious stalker before preparing for the other wedding plans." My eyes widened in excitement as I realized that I was going to be Gwendal's wife in just three days. The only shadow to my happiness was this mysterious stalker. We bathed and readied ourselves just in time for the tailors entrance. My guard duty schedule was arranged and I felt safer already. In the two days before the wedding, both of us were too busy and tired to make love. Our spirits were renewed when Gwendal and I exchanged our eternal vows of love and entertained **our **family and friends at the party. For the honeymoon, we escaped to Gwendal's recently purchased vacation villa and our night there more than made up for the two nights we missed. We both came back to Blood-pledge Castle completely refreshed and energized after three days of our honeymoon. As soon as we got back though I noticed that I was spotting occasionally(bleeding) and that I was developing cramps, back pain, and was getting more tired recently. Of course Gwendal and I blamed this on my period, but then after my bleeding stopped, the back pain and fatigue didn't go with it. I thought it was just because I was still getting used to the huge amounts of paperwork, errands and missions, but I soon figured out the real reason why. A week after Gwendal and I's wedding, I was walking to my office with a headache and my breasts were hurting, even swollen a little. I touched them tenderly, flinching at the sharp pain it brought. Did Gwendal grab them too roughly last night? I didn't have a chance to ask because Gwendal left early in the morning like he'd told me he would last night. I sighed at my constant back and head pain as well as the new pain in my breasts and was pleasantly surprised to see Gwendal looking out the window and turning when I entered.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Love, what are you doing here? I thought you had work." I smiled as he did and let his arms encircle my waist.

"I can't come to visit my wife?" My smile froze on my face as I realized that there was something different about Gwendal, something wrong. I naturally slipped out of his arms and stepped away from him, closer to the door, as if to look at him better.

"You know that's not what I meant. Did you finish work so quickly?" Though I didn't look over his shoulder, from the corner of my eye I saw Aguile silently stir from his sleep as 'Gwendal' lightly grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his arms once more.

"I decided to take a small break to see you." Now I KNEW that this man wasn't Gwendal, as much as he sounded and looked like Gwendal. Gwendal has never nor would he ever leave his work unfinished to see me, he would finish everything to be with me for the longest unbroken period of time possible. Even the way he touched and caressed me, it felt as if it was another man entirely. I shivered in fear which he mistook for a shiver of pleasure. Before he could lean down and kiss me I pushed him away and gave Aguile a silent and imperceptible signal to go get the REAL Gwendal, to get magical help. I sighed internally in relief as Aguile nodded and silently left, unnoticed by the Gwendal imposter.

"Who are you?" As I yelled this I heard the two guards at my door begin to try to enter.

"Lady Mina! We cannot enter! Are you in danger?" I turned and began to try and open the doors desperately, banging my fists against it desperately as I spoke.

"Yes, there is a Gwendal imposter in here! Go get hel-MMMPPHHH!" The imposter put a hand over my mouth, shutting it effectively, but the guards must have realized what happened.

"Lady Mina!" I heard cursing before their voices grew fainter with their footsteps. "We'll get help immediately!" I heard the horn sound for a state of emergency in the castle, but the help wouldn't come soon enough. I felt the imposter begin to caress my neck. I heard the humor in his voice as he held my wrists immobile with one hand.

"Tsk, tsk. Naughty, naughty. Even after I took on this form so that you could be pleasured too. Now I'll have to take you by force." I shook and held back tears of disgust at this now alien voice breathing against my neck and quickly head butted him, making him release me. I turned, unsheathing my sword, pointing it at the imposter. Though his voice was different, he still kept Gwendal's appearance. I saw as he twisted Gwendal's face into a wicked expression of evil glee when he cleaned his now bleeding nose. "Feisty aren't we? No matter, it'll only make things more pleasing for me when you struggle in my embrace." His slimy sexual words seemed to disgustingly coil around my body, making me feel impure.

"You will do no such thing! I'll kill you before you get the chance if not me, Gwendal will." He laughed a cold bone chilling cackle before he smiled a toothy grin humor in his voice though his eyes and aura were filled with evil and pure murderous intent.

"Ah yes your **beloved husband**, LORD GWENDAL VON VOLTAIRE!" The ground under me shook a little in the magical fury that emanated from this twisted man. "That monster took your purity, he tainted your porcelain skin with his dirty lips, he brainwashed you to make you believe you were in love with him." I listened in horror as this man ranted about his too obvious and twisted obsession with me. He took a step closer to me, his arms open and a clear and disturbingly innocent adoration on his face and in his voice. "You don't know how difficult it was for me to watch him simply take you, to have kissed and teased your pearl pink nipples and folds. After I'd held back so many times when you were sleeping and dressing and taking a bath. He ruined your lovely body with his touch!" I was frozen in fear at this man who had seen every inch of me and couldn't move even after he put his hands on me, touching me gently everywhere with a reverent look on his face. "But it will be alright when I take you away from this horrible place. I'll make you mine and remove every bit of that man from your body." Right when he began to reach for my 'folds', I heard the glass break before I saw it happening behind the shoulder of the man. I realized that Gwendal, who was now charging in with his majesty, Gunter, Conrad, and the others must have broken it with his magic. This broke the fear that had frozen me and I sliced at the man's stomach, giving him a deep gushing wound even though he dodged enough to make sure that I didn't cut him in half instead of giving him a fatal wound. He looked at me, placing a now blood covered hand against his wound, with a look of hurt that was purely emotional as I hid behind Gwendal's protective figure. He stared at me with that same disturbingly adoring and hurt look as he spoke. "I will not blame you for this wound, my love, for I know that you only did this because Lord Gwendal forced you to do so, but I will be back to save you from your torment. I will come back to make you mine and we'll be happy together forever!" As soon as he finished that sentence the others attacked, but he had already disappeared in a flurry of wind, dirt and leaves.

"His magic is incredibly powerful! Only those of us here are more powerful than him." Gunter's comment did nothing to comfort me as my legs gave in and my tears began to flow silently.

"MINA!" Gwendal kneeled in front of me, every muscle in his body tense with concern. "Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?" At seeing the real Gwendal, his face colored with love and concern, my heart couldn't take it, I burst out into loud tears.

"Uuuh-UWAAHHH!" I hugged Gwendal and began to cry heavily on his shoulders. Then Gunter began to try to calm me down as Gwendal held me tightly.

"Please calm yourself and try to tell us what happened, Lady Mina." Immediately Gunter was hit in the head by Anissina and Guissela both.

"Shame on you Sir Gunter!" He looked at the angry Guissela then to Anissina who spoke more calmly, but angrily nonetheless.

"Gunter, you have to remember that regardless of her rank, abilities, and even vast experience, she's still a fifteen year old girl. Even someone as wise as her has the right to cry like a girl her age would at a painful experience much less traumatic than this. Let her cry herself out on Gwendal, then AFTER she's calmed down she can tell us." Yuri shifted uncomfortably at this.

"Should we even ask her about something like this? If it's as traumatic as you say then why should we make her remember something so frightening?" Conrad put a comforting hand on Yuri's shoulder, sadness on his expression.

"Unfortunately, your majesty, the man that did this to her is too dangerous to find without knowing anything about him. We need any information we can get and she's the only one who's been with him for any length of time." I coughed in my arm as I wiped my tears, Gwendal still holding me as I spoke.

"Conrad's right-hic-If I had the choice of not telling you my experience I wouldn't, but this doesn't only put me in danger." I struggled to stand and Gwendal helped me up gently. He pulled back my hair from my damp face.

"You don't have to force yourself to stop crying, Mina." He looked at me gently, but I just snapped at him.

"I don't have time for that! I don't have the luxury to do so! I have other responsibilities to deal with!-ah..." I caught myself when I realized I had yelled at Gwendal. "No- I didn't mean- I'm sor- " before I could wallow in guilt, Gwendal put his hand on my cheek making me look up at him.

"How many times have I told you not to apologize for things that aren't your fault." I managed a weak smile with teary eyes before I felt something rise in the back of my throat and I began to choke and cough.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I pushed Gwendal away so I wouldn't cough on him, but he held my elbow firmly to keep me from falling. "What's wrong?" I managed to choke it out before it was to late.

"Get me a bucket-I'm going to be sick." Aguile seemed the quickest to understand and managed to drag an empty bucket to me before Guissela rushed it to me barking orders at the others even before she put the bucket in front of me.

"Gwendal, keep her hair out of the way and keep her from falling! Annissina, your highness, go get a bowl of clean warm water and plenty of towels! Gunter, Aguile, go get some drinks and soups from the kitchen for her to eat after her stomach settles, don't forget clean water and bread! Conrad, your Excellency, you get the healers here with their equipment NOW! Great one I need you to stay here and help me with healing if necessary." Even though I was puking up my guts after her first order towards Gwendal she continued unfazed and the others left as fast as they could. I kept puking and couldn't catch my breath. Every time I tried to breath I would choke on whatever vomit was coming out. Guissela noticed and made note of it out loud. "This is bad, her continuous vomiting isn't allowing her to breath correctly. If she tries too much she'll either choke on her vomit and die or breath it in and fill her lungs with vomit, but if she doesn't breath too long she'll die anyways." Gwendal's voice was so pained and angry I wish I could have comforted him.

"Well what can you do to stop this!" Guissela looked unblamingly at Gwendal who was yelling at her so violently. The great one answered his question.

"Well we could stop her vomiting with magic and let her catch her breath, but who knows what just a few seconds of letting her vomit sit in her internal organs would do to her permanent health. Either she dies quickly or slowly." My next violent vomit caught their attention because it sounded more throaty and with good reason, there was a little blood mixed in with it, too. I felt my tears begin to well up in my eyes as I continued to vomit endlessly. Am I dying? Guissela noticed my glassy eyes and panicked.

"NO! You must not cry, it will only make your breathing harder and make your heart beat faster and with as little oxygen as your getting, it'll damage your body! You're not bleeding internally, your throat is simply becoming raw from upchucking the contents of your stomach." I let the facts, but not the panic sink in as I forced my eyes to dry.

"I can say that she ate a hearty dinner the night before and a hearty breakfast as well which would normally be a good thing, but that couldn't be worse for her right now." There was a dark and sad humor in his voice as he said this. Gwendal looked at him shocked, but not angry or offended.

"Why?" This time Guissela answered as The Great One handled the arrived people and items.

"Because it'll only take that much longer to clear her stomach and reduce her vomit to harmless stomach acid and spittle." When they heard me cough a wet hacking sound and only vomit a small broken mouthful, they saw that I was finally able to take a long broken breath before vomiting the last vestiges of whatever remained in my stomach. "This is the best chance we're going to get to move her. It's slowing down, it means it's going to stop soon, but we need her to be sitting before that. Do you understand?" She referred the last question to me and I managed to nod weakly before vomiting something that was mostly spit, itchy mucus, and a little blood. She nodded in grim approval at my response and the lessening products of my vomit. They had already set up a small temporary infirmary to fit me and others who wished to help besides the healers. After a few minutes of sitting down, my vomit was finally reduced to short wet coughs and the occasional painful dry one that included that taste of blood in the back of my throat. I had closed my eyes as soon as I had begun to vomit and I didn't dare open them now as I weakly hovered over the stench-filled bucket that I occasionally coughed or spit into. I heard Guissela give a command to someone who I didn't know complied to it since my eyes were closed. "Someone take that bucket and dispose of it after giving her a smaller clean bucket." I let it slip easily out of my fingers and let them put another into my hands. I felt Gwendal's warm palm once again move my hair away from my damp forehead. I heard his lovingly gentle and pained voice whisper in my ear.

"You can open your eyes now." I turned in the direction of his voice so that the first thing I saw was Gwendal's face, but it was harder than I thought to open them not because I didn't want to but because they felt heavy with fatigue. When I opened my eyes I saw Gwendal's loving face, but it seemed paler than usual, as if he got frightened out of his mind by something and he was still recovering. My lips puckered a little at his slightly unhealthy color and I touched his cheek with my shaking hand which he clasped tightly with his own shaking hand.

"Gwendal, you look pale." Gwendal gave a humorless and short laugh at my laugh which was followed by the Great One's emotion-filled comment.

"Pot calling the kettle black." I turned humorously towards the joking ex-king and he gave me a thin, unhealthy looking smile back, as if he too was shaken. "You should see yourself. Your skin is as white as snow, but your lips are as red as roses. You're deathly beautiful right now." Guissela blocked my vision when she appeared before me handing me a warm towel.

"'Deathly' is right. No one can keep this dangerously beautiful pallor without dying soon after and it's MY job to keep that from happening to natural beauties like you. Besides I'm sure Gwendal also likes your NATURAL beauty better." She gave a grim smile to Gwendal who didn't take his eyes off me. Then Guissela handed me a large cup of warm water and a bowl. "Rinse your mouth until the blood stops coming out completely." I complied timidly because of how stern she looked and sounded. As soon as I finished with that she handed me a completely liquid and hot, scalding soup. "Now swallow without cooling or tasting the first few spoonfuls, we need you to burn the wounds in your throat to stop further bleeding and so you can eat and drink without having to cough up blood the next second. I complied and ignored the pain of the hot water and finished the soup with the soft warm bread provided as well as the softened and flavored meat chunks provided. As soon as I was finished with that they handed me a medium sized bowl full of chocolate chip ice cream. I looked at it shocked and saw that both Gwendal and Guissela were heartened by my more lively reaction as well as humored.

"When Guissela questioned me about ingredients to the dishes you taught the cooks to make, in order to learn any dishes that might be healthy for certain conditions, she learned that ice cream, though unhealthy when eaten constantly, is good for many of the illnesses involving your throat, including something like this. I gave a painful, but warm laugh when I heard this and heartily ate my favorite ice cream. After I finished Guissela gently grabbed my chin with one hand and checked my eyes ears, etc, conferring with the two assistants that were helping her. Finally she turned to Gwendal and I. "Well, some of her healthier colors have returned, but it'll take a few days for her to recover to her previous physical state." It seemed as if Guissela was about to say more, but Gunter interrupted and pushed like only he could do accompanied by Annissina.

"Well now that you are at least stable and in no danger of dying, please give you report immediately." If Gunter didn't sound urgent AND concerned at the same time I'm sure Gwendal would have punched the lights out of him. He motioned Annissina forward who was holding a strange hat. "This will save you from having to speak it to us. It will project whatever you wish to show us from your memories, similar to his majesties 'television', of course this will be run from magic."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I stiffened and spoke in a cold voice before putting on the hat, making sure to look at the eager Gunter last.

"As soon as those who do not need to be privy to such information leave I will show you," Conrad motioned for the healers to leave and I gave them all grateful looks which they, thankfully noticed so they held no grudge on me for sending them away, I turned back to the others, "but know this, Gunter, I do not WISH TO show you ANYTHING. The humility of what happened to me is enough for me to take my own life if not for love of Gwendal." I heard Gwendal's sharp intake of breath as well as the others shocked and pained expressions. "The ONLY reason that I'm showing you is DUTY and since I am not a man it means very little to me as a woman and will serve little to comfort the shame and humility you will make me feel by watching my memories." Without letting the others reprimand or comfort me I put on the helmet and started from when I entered my office. It seems that my emotions were displayed in symbolic colors on the edges of the vision and my thoughts were spoken as a narration.

..._pleasantly surprised to see Gwendal looking out the window and turning when I entered._

_ "Love, what are you doing here? I thought you had work." I smiled as he did and let his arms encircle my waist._

(I heard Gwendal's hands ball into fist when he saw the imposter hug me)

_ "I can't come to visit my wife?" My smile froze on my face as I realized that there was something different about Gwendal, something wrong. I naturally slipped out of his arms and stepped away from him, closer to the door, as if to look at him better._

_ "You know that's not what I meant. Did you finish work so quickly?" Though I didn't look over his shoulder, from the corner of my eye I saw Aguile silently stir from his sleep as 'Gwendal' lightly grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his arms once more._

(Gwendal grabbed onto the bed post and the wood began to squeal in protest, I saw Conrad and Wolfram begin to shuffle uncomfortably at Gwendal's obvious anger.)

_ "I decided to take a small break to see you." Now I KNEW that this man wasn't Gwendal, as much as he sounded and looked like Gwendal. Gwendal has never nor would he ever leave his work unfinished to see me, he would finish everything to be with me for the longest unbroken period of time possible. Even the way he touched and caressed me, it felt as if it was another man entirely. I shivered in fear which he mistook for a shiver of pleasure. Before he could lean down and kiss me I pushed him away and gave Aguile a silent and imperceptible signal to go get the REAL Gwendal, to get magical help. I sighed internally in relief as Aguile nodded and silently left, unnoticed by the Gwendal imposter._

_ "Who are you?" As I yelled this I heard the two guards at my door begin to try to enter._

_ "Lady Mina! We cannot enter! Are you in danger?" I turned and began to try and open the doors desperately, banging my fists against it desperately as I spoke._

_ "Yes, there is a Gwendal imposter in here! Go get hel-MMMPPHHH!" The imposter put a hand over my mouth, shutting it effectively, but the guards must have realized what happened._

_ "Lady Mina!" I heard cursing before their voices grew fainter with their footsteps. "We'll get help immediately!" I heard the horn sound for a state of emergency in the castle, but the help wouldn't come soon enough. I felt the imposter begin to caress my neck. I heard the humor in his voice as he held my wrists immobile with one hand._

_ "Tsk, tsk. Naughty, naughty. Even after I took on this form so that you could be pleasured too. Now I'll have to take you by force."_

( Gwendal stood up in rage and had to be restrained by Conrad and Wolfram so he wouldn't lose control of his magic. My image was paused as Conrad and Wolfram whispered fiercely at their half brother.

"Gwendal! It's already passed! You can do nothing about it now! Don't be reckless!" Wolfram restrained Gwendal magically while Conrad restrained him physically, trying to sit him down again.

"Gwendal, you can't stay here if you can't handle it. Stop getting angry and just watch. Don't you think she's as angry as you? At least watch in order to know what she thought, what she felt!" THIS at last caught Gwendal's enraged attention and there was silence. Though I was sure that he was staring at me during this tense silence, I was looking at my lap, my hands in fists, shaking on my lap. He sat down again and I continued.)

_I shook and held back tears of disgust at this now alien voice breathing against my neck and quickly head butted him, making him release me. I turned, unsheathing my sword, pointing it at the imposter. Though his voice was different, he still kept Gwendal's appearance. I saw as he twisted Gwendal's face into a wicked expression of evil glee when he cleaned his now bleeding nose. "Feisty aren't we? No matter, it'll only make things more pleasing for me when you struggle in my embrace." His slimy sexual words seemed to disgustingly coil around my body, making me feel impure._

_ "You will do no such thing! I'll kill you before you get the chance if not me, Gwendal will." He laughed a cold bone chilling cackle before he smiled a toothy grin humor in his voice though his eyes and aura were filled with evil and pure murderous intent._

_ "Ah yes your __**beloved husband**__, LORD GWENDAL VON VOLTAIRE!" The ground under me shook a little in the magical fury that emanated from this twisted man. "That monster took your purity, he tainted your porcelain skin with his dirty lips, he brainwashed you to make you believe you were in love with him." I listened in horror as this man ranted about his too obvious and twisted obsession with me. He took a step closer to me, his arms open and a clear and disturbingly innocent adoration on his face and in his voice. "You don't know how difficult it was for me to watch him simply take you, to have kissed and teased your pearl pink nipples and womanhood. After I'd held back so many times when you were sleeping and dressing and taking a bath. He ruined your lovely body with his touch!"_

( This time it was Gwendal's magic that shook the ground for a few seconds before in an attempt to control it he held it in the air around him, making it crack and pop menacingly.)

_I was frozen in fear at this man who had seen every inch of me and couldn't move even after he put his hands on me, touching me gently everywhere with a reverent look on his face. "But it will be alright when I take you away from this horrible place. I'll make you mine and remove every bit of that man from your body." Right when he began to reach for my privates, I heard the glass break before I saw it happening behind the shoulder of the man. I realized that Gwendal, who was now charging in with his majesty, Gunter, Conrad, and the other must have broken it with his magic. This broke the fear that had frozen me and I sliced at the man's stomach, giving him a deep gushing wound even though he dodged enough to make sure that I didn't cut him in half instead of giving him a fatal wound. He looked at me, placing a now blood covered hand against his wound, with a look of hurt that was purely emotional as I hid behind Gwendal's protective figure. He stared at me with that same disturbingly adoring and hurt look as he spoke. "I will not blame you for this wound, my love, for I know that you only did this because Lord Gwendal forced you to do so, but I will be back to save you from your torment. I will come back to make you mine and we'll be happy together forever!" As soon as he finished that sentence the others attacked, but he had already disappeared in a flurry of wind, dirt and leaves..._

"... Well now you know what happened. Satisfied?" My tone was bitingly sarcastic and I continued when no one spoke. "Great One would you mind taking Gwendal somewhere where he can release his anger..." Nothing more needed to be said as the Great One nodded and led away Gwendal who was shaking in pent up anger, surrounded by a dangerous excess of magic. Finally Gunter, Conrad, Murata, Wolfram, and Yuri came up to me and apologized for 1) seeing it and 2) having WANTED to see it to begin with. I shook my head at their apologies and smiled a little as I repeated the words that Gwendal repeated to me so often.

"'You don't need to apologize for something that isn't your fault.' " With that and a few more apologies, they and Annissina left to confer about what to do about this powerful enemy. As the healers returned, they began to look after me as they cleaned up the temporary tent and by the time Gwendal and the Great One returned others were already fixing my office. Guissela looked at the sinking sun as I spoke to Gwendal. I walked to him and he greeted me with open arms." Are you alright now?" Gwendal gave me a rueful smile as he kissed my forehead and responded.

"Yes. I thank you and apologize for you having to handle my anger when you yourself were in a worse state. Not to mention that it was extremely selfish of me to leave you for any amount of time in order to get rid of my own anger." Before I could respond the Great One gave an answering remark as his farewell.

"Selfish indeed Lord Gwendal, leaving your poor distraught wife without her husband, why surely she's not strong enough for that." Though he said it in a mocking tone, his face was warm and sincere. We smiled at him as he bowed politely. "I leave you with my hopes that you get well soon and to see if there is anything I can do to help rid yourself of this disturbing problem." Without letting us give him thanks he left in the direction of the others and gave a lazy wave back.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Really, Gwendal, if you were still angry it wouldn't help me any. Being like this is much better." Guissela waited until we parted before addressing us.

"Well, it's getting dark and I still want to give one last check up and talk to you about your condition, so why don't we go to your room." We nodded and as soon as I was sat comfortably on the bad with Gwendal beside me and Guissela seated across from me she began her physical and even made me take of my clothes, except for my undergarments, touching every area like only a medic would do. She noticed the pain caused when she probed my head. "Headache?" I sighed and nodded in confirmation.

"Actually I had one before I went into my office, I've been tired recently so I thought it was because of the fatigue." She nodded and continued with my back. I took a sharp intake of breath and she raised an eyebrow before making me flinch by touching my still sensitive breasts. She looked at Gwendal, reprimandingly.

"Did you two have sex last night?" I flushed and Gwendal gave an embarrassed cough as Guissela rolled her eyes. "Figures the newlyweds would want to have sex even if one of them was tired. "Then she moved onto my stomach and gauged my different reactions to the pain caused by different areas. Then her eyebrows knit together in frustration when she noticed something. "Only some of the areas that you responded to are caused by your getting sick this morning. What's causing your other pain?" I put a gentle hand on my sensitive stomach.

"I have been getting cramps recently..." I stopped when Guissela's eyebrows knit together, this time in concern, and she seemed to be calculating something. "What is it Guissela?" She looked up and asked me a question that she made clear needed answering.

"Did you get your period last week?" I thought back on it and remembered the bleeding.

"Yes why?" She ignored my question and asked another.

"What was your last period like and what are your periods normally like?" I answered still confused.

"Well, actually my periods are usually a little heavy before it gets lighter and goes away, but last week I only spotted for a few days before it stopped-..." I thought back on what Guissela had gotten out of my examination. "It couldn't be...?" Gwendal stood up at the shocked expression on my face and turned to Guissela as she nodded and answered Gwendal's unasked question.

"Spotting in six to twelve days after, swollen and tender breasts one to two weeks after, fatigue after as early as one week, backaches, headaches too, to a rise in hormones, cramps without the period." Gwendal seemed to freeze in shock as he realized what we thought of. I put both hands gently to my tender stomach.

"...I'm pregnant?" I breathed it more than said it." Guissela gave me an appraising look, as if to think of the right thing to say. She sat me and Gwendal down before sitting down herself and speaking.

"I'm not sure yet. It's certainly possible, but it's hard to tell thanks to what happened this morning, but it would certainly explain why you were so sick this morning." My face was frozen in shock as Gwendal placed his arm around my shoulder.

"You mean her constant vomiting?" She nodded at Gwendal.

"Pregnancy tends to make women more emotional. It would explain why her fear affected her enough to freeze her during the attack because that's certainly not like one of our greatest warriors." I smiled shortly at the compliment before she continued. "And, yes, it would also explain her excessive vomiting. The beginnings of morning sickness, headaches, cramps, plus the added hormones to heighten her emotions made a very dangerous combination for her this morning and if you really are pregnant, it would have been dangerous for the baby." My hands flew protectively to my stomach and so did Gwendal's free hand. Guissela's expression softened. She put a comforting hand on mine. "Relax. We're not even sure if you are pregnant yet, but even if you were, there would be no permanent or life threatening damage done to the life inside you." Gwendal and I sighed in relief and Guissela continued, this time indicating that she was leaving. "Well, we still want to treat you as if you were pregnant just in case and we need to be doubly careful because of what happened this morning and watch your health. Plus we need to watch your stress level as well so Gwendal as her husband you'll have to be careful that she eats well, sleeps well, and doesn't over work herself." With that she left the room and as soon as the door shut Gwendal tiredly placed his head on mine. I leaned on him massaging my now precious belly reverently.

"A mother." I said the words quietly and warmly but when Gwendal whispered back to me his words were full of concern.

"A mother at fifteen." I looked up at Gwendal's grim face confused. When Gwendal saw my confusion he got up and ran his hands through his hair as he looked around the room, a frown on his face, before he went to the window and closed the curtains and turn on the lights. Then he came back to me, but this time sat on the chair that was placed in front of me. "Doesn't becoming pregnant at fifteen bother you? Not just the thought, but the physical and emotional strain it would put on your body." He looked concerned and a little guilty at having done this to me, but thankfully no where in his eyes did I see regret. I smiled at him before getting off the bed and sliding to a sitting position on the ground in order to rest my head on Gwendal's knee. I looked up at him warmly as I replied.

"Gwendal, when I learned of pregnancy from my mother, I swore to myself that no matter at what age I get pregnant I would give birth to the child even if only to give it away to someone more capable of taking care of it." I looked away as I said this, reminiscing, but looked back up at Gwendal's warmed eyes when he stroked my hair. "But now I have you as my husband and I am glad to realize that I'm fully capable of providing the proper love and care it needs from a mother...and a father." Gwendal looked surprised as if he just realized it and he stood me up and placed me in his lap on the bed as he placed on hand on my stomach, his attentions now turned to the little life that could possibly be growing in my stomach.

"A father... a child of me and my wife." I smiled at him serenely as he said this his eyes fixating on mine when he said wife. He kissed me then, the sweetest and softest he'd ever given me. I placed one arm around his neck as I leaned my head on his chest. Then a thought came to me that made me giggle and made Gwendal look at me questioningly.

"I'm glad we got married so quickly Gwendal, because if we hadn't people would have figured out that you actually got me pregnant one week before our wedding..." I giggled again at Gwendal's embarrassed expression when he realized the truth, too. I yawned and Gwendal gave an exasperated sigh as he lay me on the bed before getting my clothes and helping me put on my sleepwear. Then after he put on his own sleepwear he slipped into the bed with me and I snuggled into his arms. He embraced me warmly and kissed the top of my head gently.

"I love you Mina." As always, it sent a wave of surprised warmth through me to hear him say that to me and I answered back drowsily, but eagerly.

"I love you too Gwendal." With those words, I fell asleep...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After a few weeks of non-activity it was clear that I wasn't actually pregnant so Gwendal, Guissela and I kept the fact that we actually thought I was pregnant to ourselves. Though Gwendal and I were a little disappointed, we were happy to realize that we shared the same opinion. We both welcomed the idea of a child. Late winter finally turned into spring and soon it was April 3rd, my birthday. We had a big formal and informal celebration and Gwendal had gotten me a matching choker and bracelets(one for each wrist) to the violet diamond rose ring, which I wore everywhere except the bath and in bed(sex with Gwendal). It wasn't long after, a few days after my birthday that Gwendal, Guissela, and Ulrique began to teach me how to use magic after realizing that I had a large amount of it. Fortunately soon after, I was confronted with my disturbing stalker and we defeated him, realizing that his identity was that of a stable boy that had been the disturbed ex-spy of an underground assassin's guild. Then, near the end of April, an urgent message came from Gwendal's castle.

"A group of bandits is attacking the castle?" Gunter looked at Annissina, who had brought the news, skeptically. We were having a meeting about the attack and I knocked the desk, getting their attention.

"I've been getting more and more letters about bandit attacks from neighboring kingdoms that have slowly spread to cover a large amount of land." I conjured a small 3-d map of the territory that marked human, demon, and other territories. I used my finger to spread a black ink across the map. "I started getting letters requesting help in the neighboring allied human kingdom," I let the black magic color spread slowly before slowly letting it spread south. "Then I got letters from our own territory just south of them." Then I let the magic ink seep a little there before continuing. "And what made me finally suspect organized activity is when I got reports of bandits from three different territories at once all lined together and with Gwendal's castle now that makes four, now what do you notice about the map." I had pointed and let the black seep in every attacked area until I stopped the black at Gwendal's castle which was directly east of Blood-Pledge Castle. Gunter slammed his hands against the table as he stood up.

"They've surrounded the Demon Kingdom!" I nodded gravely at Gunter's panic as he saw the black begin to slowly eat away at the other colored territories. The black was moving fastest from where it first started. I put a finger right in front of the snailing black, stopping it with now white magic ink on the map and began to trace it to the second territory before stopping it and letting it seep to war against the black.

"What's the white?" I glanced at Yuri who asked the question before doing the same inking with the next three territories.

"It's our forces." This time Gunter spoke in outrage before Cecile calmed him and spoke.

"Impossible! I don't remember receiving reports of such a large movement of soldier activity!" Cecile calmed him down.

"That's because you didn't." Cecile looked at me seriously now.

"Are you saying you did this without consent?" When I was finished updating the inking of the map to the current state, I froze the slowly moving ink.

"Of course not." This time Murata asked me as he studied the map.

"Then how did you get our soldiers out there so quickly to keep them from invading us?" Gunter looked at him startled.

"Invading us?" Murata motioned at me while he spoke, but never took his eyes off the magic map.

"Show him what would have happened if we only just realized and took action now." I made a motion towards the map and the white gathered all towards Blood-pledge castle and around Gwendal's castle, but since there was no white from the beginning of their attacks the black ate away quickly at the territory until it was stopped by the white only to keep going only more slowly until the black completely engulfed the entire map. Everything was silent as I reverted the map back to normal. Murata spoke again, fact and logic in his voice. "If she hadn't done whatever she did, we would already be doomed, but right now we're at a deadlock, which means we can plan our next move without having to worry about surprise attacks or them overtaking us. What would be the point of hiding something that big that would help us?" Cecile sighed and looked at me.

"Sweetie, why don't you just explain it to us since none of us seem to get it." I snickered as the others shuffled uncomfortably at their lack of knowledge.

"Well actually, at first I just sent out the necessary help when requested, until I noticed the pattern after the second major attack." I made the map reverse and go forward in the timeline of my narration and paused it when Wolfram asked a question.

"If you noticed so early then why not inform us so that we could handle the problem before it spread?" The others saw his point and looked at me to listen to my answer.

"If I had I'm sure we would have organized a tactful counterattack." I reversed the map so that the white surrounded the black that had only begun to spread in the first territory. "But at that point I was unsure of how large and organized the group was, so the theory of how the battle would go would be like a stab in the dark. Of course if I had been as hasty to report to you as you say Wolfram, then with the current amount of people and organization they seem to possess, it would be the same outcome as if I hadn't taken action in the first place." Once again the black spread this time quickly outside the little white wall in the left hand corner before it ate the white too.

"So what did you do after you noticed?" Murata urged me on. I reverted the map back to where I was and continued.

"I sent troops to areas where I suspected they'd attack next, areas with plenty of homes, resources, and natural cover and sent troops at those areas and settled them there in unknown and discreet areas so that no one knew they were there and as soon as the bandits attacked, I sent them a signal to act and-" Murata interrupted me excitedly.

"And since they were stationed and settled, the troops were well prepared and grounded enough not to be pushed back!" This time Wolfram talked excitedly.

"And since this was done nonchalantly and discreetly no one suspected our counter INCLUDING the bandits!" Finally Gunter finished the thoughts I had formed into a plan weeks ago.

"The more unguarded we SEEMED the more unguarded they BECAME. What a brilliant strategy!" I looked at them concerned that they were getting a little too cocky. Gwendal's thoughts seemed to be heading along the same lines because he reigned everyone back into serious mode.

"Now back to the matter at hand. Our actions towards the attack on my castle?" He looked towards me to take the lead on what I think we should do since I've been on these bandits since the beginning. I nodded at him in serious thanks.

"I avoided sending any main forces anywhere as best I could, but our greatest soldiers have still been reduced and spread throughout the lands." I made sparkles of gold appear in some of the white areas, half of them in the Demon Kingdom. "I say that we change nothing in the deadlock areas I've already established since the thing that will decide this battle is how we take action on the recent attack to Gwendal's castle." Annissina asked a question it seemed that no one thought of asking.

"But why would they attack something so important after claiming so much territory in which they could have attacked other castles which could make us take action like we are now?" I nodded at the smart question as they listened for my opinion.

"I thought it was strange at first, too." I reversed the map to when it was only the second attack. "When I realized that they were larger and more organized than I'd thought, I began to station soldiers at the areas I'd chosen through guess-work on their chosen targets, placing better soldiers at areas more likely to be targeted." Again the white appeared as far as it was now. Gunter gasped as he realized that the black still hadn't invaded.

"All this before they attacked?" I knit my brows together in concern before I continued speaking.

"I know what you're thinking. So many of our troops spread out across the land based on guess work that might be based on nothing but insubstantial evidence? But I had a bad feeling after rereading all the letters based on bandit attacks. The victims barely came up if any even if they were obviously attacked by bandits. Half of the letters I got weren't even on the fact that they were having troubles with other things, since they hardly caught the bandits and those they did would bite their tongues and commit suicide." I let that sink in and spoke of what they felt right now. "It was too unsettling to think that these events were not interrelated, though if someone didn't have to deal with all subjects regarding a territory, it's law, safety and financial matters together like most functioning castles do, they wouldn't have noticed these seemingly unrelated patterns. I thought I was turning paranoid until..." Suddenly the next three territories quickly spread black until it was stopped short by the white wall I'd made early.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Annissina finished for me.

"Until they attacked all at once. You must have been surprised at this sudden intake of territory gained on the other side." I nodded, the concern now written all over my face, it seems the others began to see that this deadlock was not as good for us as it seemed.

"I was extremely surprised. The only reason they'd take such a large and quick action was if they somehow saw this map themselves, but if that was true how did they find out? What resources do they have at hand?" I let them be silent until I brought something to their attention. "Don't you find anything strange about bandits being in a deadlock with a wall of well trained soldiers?" Wolfram was the first to realize a big point.

"How are mere bandits able to stand up to our troops. Even one of our weakest human soldiers should be able to take out a small group of bandits." Then Gunter added another key point.

"Plus even if they were as well trained as our soldiers, how could they fight back with whatever meager weapons supply they SHOULD only be able to scrape up even with stealing. That could only mean-" Murata finished darkly.

"That someone is providing them with not only supplies, but training and strategies." That's when the concerned muttering began and Gwendal grew angry at this obvious sign of unease at the table.

"Enough!" They all looked at the angered Gwendal in surprise. "It doesn't matter how much help they have. If we win the battle at my castle then we will win the war." I let my map follow Gwendal's timeline as the other's watched the map restored to their original colors. I changed the map back while Conrad asked a question.

"But how will that one battle decide it all?" I let Gwendal explain and the map follow him since he seemed to know what I was thinking.

"The reason Mina wishes to do nothing with these deadlock areas is because the outcome is too even. It could go either way, so taking any action in these areas would simply do nothing effective for either side but waste lives and resources. The only place that isn't in a deadlock is the only place they've attacked that's important enough to make it publicly noticeable. By attacking an important landmark of the Demon Kingdom and winning they can drastically frighten and demoralize our troops until we're defeated." The map turned completely black. "Another equally horrible situation is if we once again only send out enough troops to hold them back creating another deadlock and making a powerful defense line on our side that could cause years of war until one side prevails over the other." I made both outcomes appear on the map. "And that's after losing many valuable lives and resources." Wolfram seemed to catch on.

"So the only way to avoid this is by making sure we win so that a deadlock isn't created or more to make an opening for us to enter through in order to get rid of the rest.

"Like letting the dam leak until it breaks and floods." Murata continued ecstatic.

"It would be like a chain reaction! Our troops would gain confidence as the enemy is demoralized by our victory and that would make all the difference we need in the deadlocks!" Now everyone was standing looking intensely as the map followed the desired outcome. I finished up everyone's thoughts with one sentence.

"And all we need to do is win this one battle." After that it was a matter of numbers and matters of transportation and supplies, etc. Only when I heard Gwendal's name did my ears once again sharpen to the war conference.

"Of course Gwendal will have to lead the attacking force. The soldiers will only fight their hardest if their Lord returns to defend his castle..." I didn't hear the rest because my chest and stomach were aching in a pain I recognized as the bad premonitions given by her recently acquired magic. Something about Gwendal riding into battle felt completely wrong. I was interrupted in trying to decipher the magical premonition I'd gotten when Gwendal put a gentle hand on my shoulder. I snapped my head up in attention when I realized that the meeting was over. Gwendal held out a hand and I silently took it. We met in an empty lounging room before Gwendal had to go and prepare his soldiers. As soon as the doors were safely locked, he turned and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back, wishing to quell the unease I felt knot in my chest. Gwendal smiled at me when we parted, but his smile quickly turned into a confused frown when he saw my worried expression.

"Why do you look so worried Mina?" I simply clung to him more tightly as I spoke my concerns softly.

"... I have a bad feeling about this, Gwendal, about you going into battle. I feel something **wrong** about it." He raised my worried face with his chin and looked down at me warmly before giving me a sweet kiss.

"I will come back to you, Mina." I smiled reassurance at Gwendal, though I didn't feel it and was temporarily pleased to see that he believed I was reassured. He left me then after giving me a gentle kiss goodbye and I stood there for a few frozen seconds before finally deciding to see if my premonition held truth. I went to our room and took out the magic mirror, which was a priceless treasure, that the Great One had given me for my birthday. I let my magic fuel it as I gave it my request.

"Show me the vision of my premonition." I watched as the bleak colors of reds, browns and blacks became a clear vision. I saw Gwendal standing on a blood cover hill, the sky stained with the red of the setting sun and the fiery gray of smoke from a fire I couldn't see. Gwendal's face was smeared with soot and his coat was torn in a few places with blades though he didn't have any injuries. Suddenly he parried and stabbed an attacking bandit as he blew a group of them away with magic helping an outnumbered ally, but he didn't notice nor have the ability to even defend against the bandit that had snuck up behind him. He raised his arms, sword gleaming at the unaware Gwendal as he fought others and slashed mercilessly at Gwendal's unprotected back. The bandit raised his arms and struck again at the now dead Gwendal and continued until he was slain by the soldier that Gwendal saved. I screamed involuntarily at the sight and dropped the mirror. Crying as I picked up the mirror and shakily put it away again. It seemed that I had been staring at the mirror for a while because the sun was setting and Gwendal ran in at my scream, apparently done with his work and rushed to my side.

"Mina! What's wrong? What happened? Why are you crying?" I simply buried my face in his chest and shook my head as I cried uncontrollably in pain and relief at having Gwendal in my arms today and realizing that I'll lose him tomorrow. He sent away the lingering soldiers who had burst in behind Gwendal before he picked me up and sat me in his lap on the bed. Since I wouldn't tell Gwendal what was wrong all he could do was hold me and listen to whatever I was pleadingly saying.

"Please, Gwendal, don't leave me, please, don't go..." Since I didn't explain clearly he mistook my words, but his responding words comforted me all the same.

"Sshhh, Mina, I'm right here. I'm never going to leave you. I'll always be with you." I looked up at Gwendal our faces inches away.

"Gwendal...mmmmnn..." Gwendal closed the distance and kissed me. The kiss was salty because of my tears, but Gwendal's gentleness made it painfully sweet. As we kissed he shifted me onto the bed so he was leaning over me and began to tease my neck and take off my clothes and his. I let myself get lost in his touch, trying to forget tomorrow, and let Gwendal kiss away the last of my tears. He was more gentle today than usual as he caressed my breasts and thrust into me. I reveled in his obvious love both emotional and physical and felt my mind go blissfully blank for just a moment as he came inside me. As Gwendal gently released me from his embrace in the morning, I closed my eyes pretending to sleep and let him leave, waiting until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. I sat up quickly and dressed even faster before going to my private study in one of the rarely used towers. I went in and began to prepare the high level spell that I was going to attempt. The book I memorized it from stated that this spell could be done to one that you have a strong connection whether that connection is made through love hate or some other emotion as long as you have something that he/she willingly gave you and that strong connection. I began to chant the magic exhausting and day long spell. Hopefully I would chant it fast enough with no mistakes that I would make it in time before he gets attacked.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
>(The Great One, at the same time as above, in the morning) I ran to the main chambers as Ulrique yelled out her distress.<br>"Great One help her!" I ran inside as Ulrique was crying her gaze fixated on her crystal ball.  
>"Help 'her'? Who's her? Ulrique specify!" Though I was trying to be mocking, panic slipped into my voice as I realized only someone of great importance to the kingdom would make Ulrique cry like this. Unfortunately Ulrique's eyes were clouded still on something I couldn't see even though I was the provider of her abilities. I yelled at her frustrated, even though I know she still couldn't hear me. "Dammit Ulrique, help who?!" Thankfully it wasn't long after that she continued to speak of her vision.<br>"NO! You mustn't use that spell! STOP! You will not only put your own life in danger, but the one connected to you as well! Please stop this! You have much to live for! NOOO!" Ulrique snapped out of the vision and fell on her knees crying like the little girl she looked like.  
>"What spell? Who's her? Who's in danger?!" I looked pleadingly at the little priestess and she looked at me with her fist trying to wipe the endlessly flowing tears.<br>"You have to save her-hic-and h-her b-b-baby-hic-" I grabbed her demanding answers.  
>"WHAT SPELL?! Who?! Who's baby?!" She looked at the ceiling, eyes closed as she bawled out the answer.<br>"T-t-the pain transfer chain spell-uuuhhh-hic- but she's pregnant-hic-uhhh." I yelled at Ulrique one last time as I recognized the dangerous spell. It takes almost the whole day to complete it and Ulrique's vision has already burned away half of that precious time. If I find out who it is and leave now I might still be able to make it before the sun bleeds red after setting.  
>"WHO?!" She finally looked at me, but her eyes were full of despair.<br>"M-m-minaaaaa-hic!" My eyes widened in shock, but it quickly turned to horror as I realized how disturbing this news really was. As soon as I ran outside I saw that a messenger had just arrived from the castle. Something must really be happening, but all I really cared about was the already saddled horse he was still riding. I yelled across the yard my dilemma and he got off right before I jumped on and took off.  
>"Messenger! Off that horse! I need to get to the castle as soon as possible! Lady Mina's life is in danger!" I rode hard, my ass never even touching the saddle.<p>

(Mina, a while later.)

I was just uttering the final line as quickly as possible when I noticed that the sun began to bleed the same color I saw in her vision. As soon as I finished, the Great one burst into the door looking at me breathless as he stared at the chain link mark that was now around my arm. I smiled sadly at the Great One, realizing that Ulrique must have had a vision of me.  
>"I'm sorry, you're too late...AHHH!" I felt a stabbing pain slice through my entire back before I blacked out into numb oblivion, only hearing the faint echo of the Great One calling my name in panic.<p>

(Gwendal, starting right after he got attacked)

"Dishonorable trash!" He slashed through the bandit that had snuck up behind him and touched his back. When he inspected his hand, it was covered in warm blood and now he felt the whole back part of his coat begin to wet with what could only be blood and stick to his skin. Gwendal was momentarily frozen in shock until he saw the young soldier he saved cut down a man that charged at his momentary pause.  
>"Lord Gwendal! We must get you to the healers immediately, otherwise you'll die of blood loss! That wound is too deep even for a demon lord like yourself. How are you still conscious?!" Gwendal followed the young soldier to the safe refuge of the healer's tent and was shocked to find out from the healers that his wound should hurt enough to have downed him and gotten him killed. Gwendal only kept entertaining his confused thoughts until he heard the horns of their victory sound and the same soldier who he saved and led him to the tent came in and told Gwendal the details. "Lord Gwendal, it's all thanks to you! When the men saw that you didn't fall even after you were mortally wounded, they fought with more spirit than they came with and overpowered them! It's a miracle you didn't fall!" This time Gwendal remembered something his love had said(Mina, duh).<br>_ "... I have a bad feeling about this, Gwendal, about you going into battle. I feel something wrong about it."_  
><em> "Please, Gwendal, don't leave me, please, don't go..."<em>  
>Suddenly what she said clicked into place and he saw Mina lying on a bed screaming in pain with the Great One, Guissela, the Wise One, and Ulrique standing over her, watching in despair. One detail in particular was highlighted in this strangely clear vision and that was a strange black chain link marking on her arm. Gwendal had made love to her several times and was sure that that marking wasn't there before. Then after the oddly realistic vision faded he looked at his own arm only to find the same marking on the same place. Only then did Gwendal realize what his love had done for him. He immediately yelled for the healer, but Conrad also answered to his despair-filled cry.<br>"Gwendal, why do you sound in pain if we just gained our victory?" Conrad looked down at Gwendal who put his hands over his face in despair as the healer approached.  
>"Look at my right arm..." Conrad and the healer looked at Gwendal questioningly who didn't even look up as they inspected his right arm. Conrad and the healer's eyes widened at the mark.<br>"That's the mark of the pain transfer chain spell!" Conrad stared wide eyed at the mark.  
>"That means the reason you didn't fall in battle was because someone took the pain for you. Whoever did it save your life!" Conrad looked at the despairing Gwendal and figured it out immediately.<br>"It can't be...Mina?!" Gwendal groaned when he said the name out loud and the healers eyes widened in horrified shock as he recognized the name.  
>"My wife...my love..." Conrad watched helpless as he watched his half brother fall into despair.<br>"LADY Mina?" As the healer said this, he pulled up his sleeves as if in preparation. Conrad answered quietly.  
>"Yes..." The life had gone out of Conrad's voice too. The healer yelled at the two despairing lords.<br>"Well the fight isn't over yet!" They looked up at the young healer shocked. "If I know this spell correctly, if the person the spell is cast on fully recovers then so does the caster herself. It's too early to give in." He said this last part gently before he called over two unoccupied healers then turned towards the painfully hopeful expression of Gwendal. "The healthier you get the healthier she gets and the less pain she feels, got it?" Gwendal realized that as long as he focused on getting better, Mina would feel less pain. Gwendal nodded fiercely as he gently and slowly lay himself on his stomach to lessen whatever pain Mina must be feeling for him.

(the Great One)

"Gwendal must have realized what happened." He said to the others as Mina's unconscious body stopped writhing in pain. Her breaths became more even and her face relaxed a little. Ulrique still flinched in fear every time Mina flinched in pain as she kept the protective magic barrier around Mina's stomach to save the unborn child from any harm. When Mina broke into a fever, I helped Guissela to stop it from getting worse. Guissela spoke, exhaustion and unbelievable despair in her voice.  
>"Whatever wound Gwendal has received must be catching infection..." At this Ulrique began to cry silently as she continued to protect the child. Murata kneeled next to Ulrique and stroked her hair comfortingly.<br>"She'll be alright, you'll see. Gwendal won't let her go so easily." When Ulrique was reminded of the love between the two she determinedly wiped away her tears and concentrated on keeping the baby safe. After one night and half a day of no rest and worry, the mark on Mina's arm finally faded and Mina's expression finally smoothed into painless sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Is it over?" Guissela looked worriedly at Mina's sleeping form. I answered for her smiling at the peacefully sleeping figure, relieved.

"Yes. When the spell has served it's purpose, it disappears. This means that Gwendal is out of life threatening or lasting danger and in turn Mina is out of danger. Gwendal will recover cleanly and with no lasting damage on either him or Mina." Murata gave the sleeping Mina a hopeless smile.

"Though she was completely reckless and unintentionally put her baby in danger, I hate to admit that she really saved Gwendal's life. After we saw the vision through Mina's memories while she was sleeping with Annissina's invention, I couldn't blame her for going through with the spell." From the silence that came after Murata's comment, I could tell everyone agreed. After seeing the horrible vision of Gwendal being cut down and his corpse being hacked, he knew that for anyone who knew of this spell, the reason and results of Mina casting it were well worth it. She managed to save her husband and indirectly the kingdom while intentionally putting herself, and unintentionally putting her unborn baby, in mortal danger. Once again everyone found their respect for Lady Mina growing. Ulrique cautiously removed the barrier only to be shocked by something that we were oblivious to.

"What is it, Ulrique?" She blushed scarlet as if deeply embarrassed by something. Ulrique's eyes flashed to Mina's stomach before pointedly looking down. Though her face was shrouded, you could tell she was still blushing because of her abnormally red ears. Guissela noticed her quick glance and curiously checked Mina's stomach. Guissela looked taken aback by whatever it is she found.

"Ulrique-" Ulrique interrupted her by speaking, embarrassment clear in her voice.

"I must have gotten two visions at the same time and confused them for being one...that is to say... I didn't realize..." Ulrique didn't seem to know what to say. Of course I got impatient since I had no idea what they were talking about.

"What is it already?" Guissela answered a little stiffly s if she was unsure of how to say it.

"Mina isn't pregnant..." My eyes widened as Ulrique's words and actions clicked into place.

"Pfft..." I was about to laugh out loud if it wasn't for the sharp look the wise one gave me. I bit my tongue in restraint as Murata kneeled to comfort the shamed Ulrique.

"Don't worry Ulrique, it's understandable that you might have been confused after such emotional visions." I spoke as well, ill hidden amusement in my voice.

"Yes, nothing to be ashamed of, anyone would-*snicker*-make the same mistake-OW!" My amusement was killed with the smarting left by Anissina's hard elbow. I sullenly rubbed my sore side as Anissina successfully helped Ulrique forget her embarrassing mistake.

"So this means that Mina will get pregnant soon?" This time Ulrique blushed for a different reason as she gave a confirming nod. I saw equal joy and embarrassment in everyone's faces as they processed this interesting bit of news. Only one face was curiously amusing to me as I processed that it seemed more flatly annoyed than the latters.

"And why does this bring a scowl to your face Guissela?" That's when the others notice Guissela's consternation. She huffed out an annoyed breath, much to my amusement.

"First the false alarm after her stalker attack and now this. How many more times will they frighten me out of my wits before they're satisfied?" All of us were dumbstruck as we realized what she meant.

"Wait, you mean there was already a false alarm before?" My voice was incredulous when Guissela's eyes brightened with reluctant understanding.

"That's right, we didn't tell you when we still weren't sure so as not to raise everyone's hopes and there was no point in telling you about a close call. They were already disappointed enough when they found out no child was coming. No need to bring it up..." From what it sounded like, Gwendal and Mina hadn't planned for a baby and it was obvious that for them to have had a false alarm to begin with.

"...Well at least we know that their love life is going smoothly." Murata snickered and I rubbed my side once more as Anissina elbowed me once more since my comment made Ulrique blush. "...I was only saying what everyone else was thinking...," I muttered sulkily to myself. Anissina sighed, a sigh echoed by Guissela as they prepared to speak.

"Great One, would you mind carrying Lady Mina to her room? I'm sure Gwendal will be frantic to find her when he gets here fully healed tomorrow and Mina will wait in the room anxious to see if the spell worked." I stayed silent as they all followed me as I carried Mina to her room.

"Let's not tell her Gwendal survived." The others stared at me shocked for my obviously serious statement.

"Why in hell would we keep something like that from her?!" Anissina whispered to me fiercely as she opened the room door for me.

"She will know he survived through the missing chain-mark alone, though she'll be unsure of how to proceed. I'm sure that their reunion would be much sweeter if they were alone and she was as anxious as possible. I'm not trying to sound mean, I'm just trying to think of what would make her feel better faster and I can think of no better medicine than feeling the joy of seeing her love's face when she wakes when she thought that she would never see him again." There was silence as my words sunk in and we once again reverently stared at the slumbering Mina.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(Mina)

My consciousness slipped back to me slowly, the only thing I could hear were two steady and rhythmic breaths, one closer than the other and the closer one was familiar. Hadn't I lain on that chest so many times, simply listening to his heartbeat and steady breathing as he slept? My eyes snapped open as I identified who it belonged to. The first things my eyes found was Gwendal's shocked and relieved face. His face turned loving and gentle as my eyes began to water and my hands went over my mouth in barely contained joy and relief. I raised one shaking hand to his face afraid to touch him for fear that it would disappear, my other hand clenched in a tight fist against my chest.

"Gwendal...is that really you?" My tears overflowed as I felt the back of his hand stroke my cheek while with the other he firmly grasped my still raised hand. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I sat up and practically pounced on him making Gwendal 'oomph' in surprise. I couldn't help but cry hard as I spoke my relief. "I'm s-so happy you're alive! I d-didn't know if it would work-I didn't know if you'd come b-back to meee!" I wrapped my arms tightly around Gwendal's neck, burying my face between his shoulder and neck, and he held me just as tightly, just as urgently, as if he'd never let me go. All the while he whispered reassurances, apologies, and sweet niceties to me, calming me down gradually. Only when I had calmed down did I see Conrad standing near the door. I blushed, embarrassed at my childish crybaby actions, as I slipped back onto the bed and wiped my tears away. "I'm sorry, Conrad, for my unseemly behavior..." His gentle smile and head shake stopped my apology.

"Your actions are completely understandable. What I find childish is Gwendal's behavior, if any." I looked quizzically to the amused Conrad then to Gwendal to see what he meant and was confused to see Gwendal looking away...sulkily? Was he sulking? DOES he sulk? I didn't even know he could sulk!

"Gwendal, why do you have...such an expression on your face?" I heard Conrad hold back laughter as he answered for me.

"He wants to reprimand you very severely for doing such a dangerous spell, but he can't since you did it to save his life. Plus you unintentionally helped us win the battle." Gwendal glared silent daggers at his brother. Conrad only smiled and raised his hands in mock surrender as he spoke again. "I only came to make sure you were well. I'll leave you and my brother to your privacy. I am glad that both of you are unharmed." His last words were sincere as he closed the door behind him. My mood was slightly elated at having heard we won our crucial battle, but I could focus on nothing but Gwendal right now. He sighed at his brother's words and tiredly sat down on the bed next to me only to seemingly become reenergized as he stared at me. Once again he gently brushed the back of his hand against my cheek as if he thought I would disappear at any moment, too. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but shut it again as if it was too painful to say. Then before I could speak he looked at me intensely as he roughly whispered what he wanted to say.

"When I realized what you had done...for only two minutes I thought that I would never see you again before healer restored my hope...but those two minutes that I lost hope-those two minutes of despair seem the longest in my life. Just two minutes, Mina, that I thought I'd never be able to touch you, to see you smile, to hear your laugh and now I don't think that I'd be able to handle feeling that again." His gently cupped my face as if he were cupping a fragile flower. I let my hands slowly slide away from his and twine themselves around his waist, hugging him. Gwendal quickly returned my embrace, pressing me tightly against him, and burying his face in my hair as I buried my face in his broad chest. I felt my tears run down my cheeks as I realized that his words resonated with my thoughts on the matters. For the first time, since being together with Gwendal, he showed me his vulnerability, his fear, his weakness. I knew that as much as I was his strength, I was also his weakness and he mine. All I could say in response were two simple words.

"I know, I know..." We stayed like that for what seemed like hours until Gwendal put me at half-arms length so that he could brush back my hair to see my now serene face. I could see that he had calmed too. As I stared into Gwendal's eyes I saw the warmth I recognized as love envelop his whole face, making him look extremely gentle and handsome. I felt my face give a similar expression as I wrapped my arms around his neck, only now realizing how wonderfully natural it felt to do so. As if we were meant for each other, I thought as he leaned down, eyes half closed, to kiss me as he's already done so many times. This kiss felt so nostalgic, so oddly familiar that I was shocked to realize the reason it felt so was because it reminded me of the first kiss we ever had. My thoughts turned into disarray as my nerves turned to liquid fire, making my head reel and my ears ring in the wonderfully indescribable passion of the moment. My fingers found themselves tangled in Gwendal's long hair, making his hair band slip off and letting his hair fan out across his broad shoulders making him look strikingly younger. My breath hitched at the sight of his young rugged appearance when he began to eagerly caress my neck with gentle lips. I felt his hands untying my dress as I unbuttoned his uniform and soon enough we were enjoying the wonderful sensation of our bare skin searing each other with their heat so intense that it felt cold. I shivered at his hot-cold skin as he shivered at mine. The entire night we stayed connected through body and lips, desperate to feel, to taste as much of the other as we could. Only when the morning sun weakly glowed through our closed curtains did we become sated. Only tonight (or today) did the feel of my head on his chest and his arm around my bare shoulder feel so weightlifting, so heavenly. The last thing I remember hearing in my dream-fogged thoughts before falling asleep were Gwendal's drowsy words.

"Don't worry about waking up or going to work until tomorrow. I love you, Mina." I felt his lips kiss my hair as I finally drifted into a dream-filled sleep. Much to my dream-self's surprise, I didn't once dream of Gwendal, but instead if King Yuri(NO, I am not cheating on him in my dreams!) and a girl that looked my age(see?). The more I saw of them the closer they seemed to get, as if I was seeing the fast-forward of their relationship. I woke up with the final memory of Yuri gently putting a crown on the girl with a smile that held as much love and compassion as the smiles that Gwendal reserved for me. I was woken up by the unpleasant sound of Wolfram's yelling voice and Yuri's quiet, urgent one. My eyes snapped open in annoyance and I sat up stiffly, one arm holding the sheet up to cover my chest. I heard Gwendal stir next to me and yawn. I looked at the still shut curtains, but I could tell it was midday, probably still the same day as I went to sleep. I felt Gwendal's fingers gently caress my bare back and looked to him to see that he was looking at me, his free arm resting sexily above his head, his eyes still half-closed. I smiled at the sleepy Gwendal, but my smile quickly turned to a frown as Wolfram's volume escalated. This time what he said was clearly audible.

"YOU IDIOT!"-Which was quickly proceeded by a slamming of doors and a very impressive stomping leading to the opposite hall, thankfully. Gwendal's sigh made me turn in time to see him sit up and pull his hair back. He let it go again since he didn't have anything to hold it with, but at least it was out of his face. I reached for Gwendal's button up collared shirt that he wore under his coat and put it on so I could get out of bed and pick up the hair band that I saw fall to the floor last night. I put one knee and hand on the bed so he could grab the hair band, but instead Gwendal grabbed my wrist and playfully pulled me into his lap. Much to my embarrassment I let out a little 'eep!' as he did so making him chuckle as he lovingly coddled me. I only gave him a sigh and a smile as I put my arms around his neck so I could put his hair band back on. As I did so, I kissed him since our faces were so close, but the prickling of magic that I knew was the premonitions from my dreams made me unable to comfortably do so for long. I sighed, hating that I was the one that had to stop the kissing.

"Alright, it's time to get dressed and get to business." Gwendal was temporarily disoriented when I quickly slid off his lap and off the bed. I handed Gwendal his pj pants as he sat at the edge of the bed. He took them, but asked a question.

"Didn't I tell you that we don't need to work today?" I was already struggling to put on a shirt when Gwendal slipped on the pants and helped me with the shirt. I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist looking up at his confused face.

"You did, but unfortunately this is something that must be done before we have to return to our real work, else wise we'd never have the time to get to it." My tone turned serious as I rest my head on his bare chest and listened contently to his steady heartbeat. "I'm afraid this has to do with the future fate of Wolfram and King Yuri and in turn the fate of the Demon Kingdom and its allies." Gwendal held me at arms distance and searched my face to see how serious this really was. He seemed to have found what he wanted since he nodded and began to dress as well. While Gwendal was finishing up with dressing, I took out the visions mirror. I only hesitated for a moment before picking it up, having to remind myself that the mirror itself is not at fault for the vision it showed me before. Gwendal saw as I made an effort to hide it well in my tight fitting uniform.

"Are we doing this in secrets then?" I straightened my uniform until I was satisfied the face sized mirror wasn't visible while I answered.

"Just from King Yuri, Wolfram, and Gunter, especially Gunter. Plus I'll only need your assistance. If I need more I can always have Conrad join us, but the less the better since the more people we include-"

"The more likely Gunter will hear of it." I nodded seriously as I headed towards the door.

"We'll have to make it to my office without anyone noticing." I stopped in front of the door sighing and closing my eyes while rubbing my forehead with one hand, the other on the door handle. I saw a shadow move over me and looked up to see Gwendal leaning on the door over me, his eyes curious and slightly concerned.

"What is it?" I shook my head smiling which quickly turned back into a frown as I recalled my thoughts.

"Nothing really, I just find the thought of having to sneak around the castle ridiculous..." Gwendal chuckled into my ear before he kissed my cheek, amused by my sulking.

" As if we were in an enemies castle?" He slipped his hand into mine as I opened the door and whispered my response.

"Exactly like that." I peeked through the crack in the door and looked in both direction before quickly and quietly walking in the direction of my office. We had to stop at every hallway and sometimes we had to backtrack because of the hundreds of maids and servants doing their daily chores. After about half an hour we finally made it and as soon as we opened the door Aguile mobbed me, obviously happy that I was well.

"Shhhh..." Aguile caught on when he saw Gwendal peeking out my office door to see if anyone saw us go in. Aguile gave a soft questioning chirrup. I smiled at my little partner in crime and spoke to him before turning to my bigger partner in crime.

"Sorry Aguile, Gwendal and I are both recovered and well, but we have some top secret business we need to take care of. Do you think you could stand watch?" Aguile gave an adorably determined look and gave a stiff salute with his plumed tails. I laughed silently at his antics as he went back to his nest, ears now perked and alert, eyes on the window for anyone that might be able to see us.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Gwendal closed the door and joined me when I put the mirror flat on my desk. Thanks to my learned magic I could project the image of the mirror up and out so that you could see it bigger and better, but you had to put the mirror on a flat surface. I whispered my command to the mirror, both my hands flat on the desk as I concentrated on the mirror.

"Show clearly the visions in my dreams and my waking premonitions." The mirror blurred with blues blacks and whites before clearing into and projecting a vision of us and the others seeing Yuri off as he's getting ready to step into the pool in front of him in order to return to Earth. Suddenly Wolfram shows up right after Yuri opens the portal and tries to make him stay. As the other try to placate Wolfram, the portal shows Earth and a girl that happened upon the portal. While the others argued she watched in shocked fascination at these odd people she's seeing in a lake's reflection. Then when the girl reaches out to touch the image she sees she gets sucked in by Yuri's portal and straight into Yuri's arms. The vision then blurs and begins to shift every few moments to visions of only Yuri and this girl spending time together, their relationship obviously getting more intimate until it gets the last vision I saw in my dream, the one of Yuri putting a crown on the girl's head. Finally the mirror blurred and turned reflective once more. When I finally turned to see Gwendal, he was surprisingly calm, almost relieved. When he noticed me staring he spoke.

"Well, I'm honestly not very surprised. From what I've heard of and learned in Yuri's world has shown me that his proposal to Wolfram was a mistake and I've known for a while that though Wolfram believes himself in love with Yuri, he's simply acting like a spoiled child with an expensive toy. The only reason he's had jealous fits is because he doesn't like sharing and others touching and dirtying his toy." I bit the inside of my tongue to hold back laughter at Gwendal's serious explanation as he continued. "I'm sure Wolfram knows this as well, but refuses to acknowledge it because of misplaced pride. He feels that if Yuri breaks off the engagement that it will sully his name and it would, but Wolfram can break off the engagement anytime leaving with his pride in tact and most likely even more honorifics attached to his name for refusing to marry the demon king." I nodded in agreement to what he said.

"We'll have to talk to Wolfram and Yuri separately and at the same time if we want this to succeed with both of them unharmed, Yuri physically and Wolfram emotionally." Gwendal nodded and stood, all business.

"I can see now why you need my help. I'll need to use firm words in order for Wolfram to understand. The fool even gave up his true fiancé for the novelty of his demon king toy." This time I nodded grave severity in my voice that mildly surprised Gwendal.

"Not only that, but his and Yuri's personalities were never compatible to begin with. At first Wolfram's spoiled attitude may have helped his majesty ease into his role of Demon King, but he no longer needs to tolerate Wolfram's harsh criticism nor should Yuri take it." I stood up sharply slapping my hands against the desk as I rose. "In fact I'm going to have a very serious talk with Yuri about true Demon King Behavior. It seems Gunter's obsessive infatuation has made him go too softly on Yuri." Gwendal looked at me reproachfully.

"I hope your education doesn't bring any harm to his majesty." Though he said it jokingly I could see he was concerned I would go too far. I returned his gaze for a few more seconds before smiling, sighing and lowering onto my chair once more.

"Don't worry too much, Gwendal love. I'm not one to overstep my boundaries like Wolfram, besides I won't be doing anything too differently from how you taught his majesty in the beginning." He looked away hiding his embarrassment with a cough as he recalled our conversations of what I knew of him before I came to this world. Once again my voice turned serious. "You and I know very well how great a king Yuri could be if he only learned to use the assets he already has. He already has the characteristics of a king. The most evident is an air of charisma that draws good allies and a solid and sound judgment, but his surety is still clouded by the fact that this is a foreign world despite the fact that he's learned everything he needs to run it. Wolfram also isn't helping anymore by criticizing and making Yuri second guess everything he does." Gwendal nodded gravely.

"Another reason to make Wolfram break off the engagement." That's when Aguile chirruped a warning.

"It seems like Yuri and Conrad are about to pass my office. What ideal timing." Gwendal was about to head out to talk to Wolfram anyway.

"Would you mind calling them in for me?" I walked around the desk as I spoke and into Gwendal's waiting arms. He smiled at me and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. I smiled at the short sweetness of it.

"Of course, my angel." I flushed a little, still not fully accustomed to the name as he exited my office. It was as I was heading to my chair that Yuri and Conrad came in.

"You wanted to see us Lady Mina?" I smiled at the hopeless Conrad as I motioned for them to sit.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Mina? It's odd to have my brother-in-law call me 'Lady'." He gave me a friendly smile.

"I'm sorry. I guess it is becoming a habit." I gave one more quick smile before I turned to Yuri. I sat as I addressed him. My serious tone of voice caught both their attentions.

"Your Majesty," Yuri returned my steady gaze effortlessly, good, "after today you will no longer be engaged to Wolfram." Both of them were shocked into silence. "Arrangements are going to be made for Wolfram to uncancel his first engagement since he was never meant to cancel it in the first place. This will certainly help in repairing the tensions between the demon powers since allying with the humans." Conrad broke out of the shock first, interrupting my political babble.

"Wolfram...agreed to this?" I smiled at Conrad, amused at his shock.

"That is what Gwendal is doing right now. Wolfram will be the one to break off the engagement. Gwendal and I talked about it and we decided that we'd spent enough time watching Wolfram have his fun. We need Wolfram to let go of his toy. He's being much to selfish for the kingdom's own good." After I said that only Yuri seemed shocked anymore.

"Ah, I guess Gwendal finally thought enough was enough." I let Conrad explain what we were talking about and politely waited for them to finish.

"Well if that's all-"I cut Yuri short with my serious stare.

"Sit." He sat obediently I looked to Conrad who hadn't made a move to leave. "You understand, yes?" I waited for Conrad to nod before turning to the confused Yuri. "Your majesty, it has come to my attention, in fact it's been on my mind for the longest time, that you are not taking your role as seriously as you should." I saw Yuri's eyes flare in slight anger and saw him visibly bristle at the remark. I stopped his words by raising my palm towards him in a stopping motion. "No. Before you get too offended. I understand that you take the hard task of uniting humans and demons very seriously," I saw as he calmed down and my frowned deepened at this, "but I'm deathly afraid that you don't realize that is all that there is to your role as the demon king." Again I stopped whatever protest he was about to say. "I said no. Just listen. I understand that you do involve yourself in politics, but I've been concerned to observe that you do these tasks half-heartedly and when you are second-guessed you turn to your lessers, no offense to you Conrad," He nodded in understanding and I continued, "so that they can finish what you didn't want to. Now I know that this isn't how you see it and the way I'm putting it is harsh, but this is how others will view it if they observe you more closely. Believe me Yuri, if they were not still awed by your actions involving the Great One and the four boxes, as they well should be, you would already have more than half the political powers questioning and criticizing you which would put the Demon Kingdom in a very dire situation." I paused on signal from Conrad because Yuri needed a little time to think about what I've already said. At first his expression was helpless, but then it turned serious and determined. He looked me straight in the eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"What do I have to do to fix this?" I smiled and nodded at him in approval before letting the tone of conversation effect me again.

"There's not much you need to do, but what you need to do may be difficult for you, at first at least." He nodded and urged me on. I stopped, collecting my thoughts. "Alright, I'll give an example and we'll go from there. Now Yuri, say you visit a recently merged demon/human village and you see a demon beating a human simply because he is human. What would you do?" Yuri didn't even think before responding.

"I would punish him for beating someone." I didn't pause either.

"Why?" Again no hesitation from Yuri.

"Because it's wrong and illegal." I fired another question at him.

"And if the situation was reversed and you saw a human beating a demon?" No hesitation.

"That makes no difference. They'll still be punished for hurting someone else." I nodded in approval at his sure decision.

"Would anything I say change your mind like say the human or demon being beat upon stole from the beater or the one being beat upon once hurt the beater or worse the one being beat upon hurt or even killed the loved one of the beater." Not even a breath of indecision.

"It makes no difference. Those who are guilty will receive the punishment they deserve and if the beater is after revenge of any sort then they've just stooped themselves to the level of the one being beat on." I nodded in serious approval.

"Do you feel that determination, Yuri? That determination and confidence that what you say is right, not because you feel that you are above others, but simply because you know that it's common sense, that it's right." Yuri looked a little taken aback by my words, but nodded all the same. I took a deep breath of relief. "Then let me give another example of something you've learned from Gunter in your recent studies, something you know." I continued before he could ask anything. "Let's say that two lords personally come to Blood-Pledge Castle and demand an audience with you to settle a land dispute. One is a Lord that holds land with ocean which means it holds a rich trading route and strong navy power for our army should the need arise while the other lord has rich and fertile land that produces a generous amount of fresh produce throughout the demon kingdom and its allies. Now say the lord with ocean property is an honorable and truthful man and the lord with fertile land has been known to not be a fully trustworthy man and his family history has been, if anything, shady. The man with fertile land, let's call him Lord Manure," Conrad and Yuri smiled at this as I continued, "has accused the lord with ocean property, let's call him Lord Archer, of overstepping his boundaries and stealing some of his land. What is the first thing you would do?" Yuri didn't waste time thinking which I was relieved to see.

"I would ask for the wills and documents of the previous Lords to see who's land is whose." I nodded in agreement and continued.

"Yes, but now that you see these documents you see that both have the land being disputed over written as their own which means one of the two previous lords promised their heirs land that wasn't theirs to begin with." Now Yuri looked frustrated.

"Well it's obvious that it's Lord Manure-" I stopped him, changing my voice and appearance with magic as I stood, making him jump in surprise. I became a thin, balding man with a nasal voice.

"Are you accusing, I, Lord Manure, of treachery?! What a wildly inappropriate accusation, your majesty! On what grounds do you accuse me? What proof do you have? None, I say! And I would be careful as to where you point fingers from now on otherwise you'll find yourself unable to find good produce anywhere. You might find that your other producers have had their farms burned down or robbed, maybe they were even attacked by bandits on the way to their deliveries. After all it is a dangerous world out there." Now Yuri was fully immersed in the example and he was angry at Lord Manure's words, for they were obviously lies and threats, but the Lord had him and Yuri was confused. I saw as Yuri was about to turn his head and let the magic disappear as I slammed my hands against the desk, recapturing his attention. "Stop right there, Yuri!" He looked at me shocked.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"What? Why?" He was about to turn his head again when I jabbed my finger at him fiercely, making him unable to look way from me.

"That! That's why! Because you are turning to Conrad for help!" This time Yuri froze of his own accord as my words sunk in. "Of course it's reasonable to feel the need to do so since Conrad has a trustworthy and sound judgment and a good grasp of the kingdom's politics, but one thing that lords like Manure or Wolfram for that matter will criticize you on is the fact that you have to go to your lessers for the answers." Yuri was about to protest, but I continued as if I didn't notice. "I know that you see Conrad as a friend and you take what he says seriously and you should, but there are two things you need to learn before having to ask Conrad or someone you respect that others see as a 'lesser'." Yuri's gaze became more focused when I lifted my pointed finger. "One is you need to accustom yourself to using what Gunter taught you in daily political talks without fear of being wrong. For example, why are dragons being protected by the demon kingdom?" He answered immediately.

"Well, because, they're an endangered species, right?" I jabbed my finger at him again making him flinch.

"Right! But why in the world did you need to ask me if that was right, your majesty, if you already know the answer, unless you're so sure that you'll make a mistake even though you know you're right." When I said the word 'right' it seemed to click into place and I swear I thought I saw scales fall out of his eyes from the epiphany he just had.

"And if I know it's right then there's no need to second guess myself!" I nodded in approval at his quick understanding and pointed a second finger at him before raising my hand.

"Second thing you need to learn is how to differentiate between being polite and being courtly. Another example, if you were at a political buffet being hosted at some lord's house and you accidentally bump into them, spilling something onto their clothes what would you say?" I made it so an imaginary plate of sauce covered food appeared in Yuri's hand and Conrad immediately got the gist of it and made Yuri stand and bump into him before he even knew what was going on make magic food sauce splatter all over Conrad's clothes. Yuri responded automatically.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I yelled and jabbed at him...again. Jeez this is getting tiring.

"WRONG!" Yuri jumped and froze in shock as I made the food and stains disappear. "Do not let accidents like that take you by surprise. Now think! What would the best thing to say be if a situation like that were to occur?" Yuri only thought for a second before he came up with an answer.

"I apologize for running into you like that. It seems my mind was somewhere else. I hope you'll take no offense...or something along those lines." He said it with a matter-of-fact tone which showed he learned the first lesson well. I nodded in approval letting a new tray of food appear in Yuri's hand this time with a napkin underneath and just as suddenly and surprisingly as the first, Conrad bumped into Yuri, making him once again spill food all over his clothes. Though Yuri was caught by surprise again, he was prepared for the situation. "Ah, I'm very sorry, my mind was somewhere else entirely. I hope you're not offended," Yuri seemed to notice the napkin, "would you like a napkin?" I nodded in approval as Conrad praised Yuri for doing well.

"Just one more thing." Yuri and Conrad sat down again when I did. "You have to understand that I'm not telling you that you shouldn't ask Conrad for advice ever again because that would be foolish. What I am asking you to do, though, is learn how to ask for advice when you really need it. Show me how you would ask Conrad for advice." Yuri turned his body halfway, his face upturned and his eyes looking up to lock eyes with Conrad.

"What do you think Conrad?" Yuri turned back to me and spoke. "Like that usually." I shook my head. I shook my head in disapproval.

"Everything you did was wrong." Yuri groaned.

"What? How?" I just gave him an sympathetic smile.

"I know that you see many of your servants and such as friends, not comrades and that's a commendable trait, but this is also a deadly flaw. What you should be thinking is that your friends are ALSO servants or whatever else they may be. Not only are they your friends, Yuri, but they are also there to serve and obey you. You have an extremely odd and powerful aversion to this because you seem to think that servant and slave are the same thing. They are not and you should never think of them as similar because that would not only insult those pompous fools with power, but also those self-same servants you call your friends. That you would reduce them to slaves in your mind even if unconsciously and make it seem as if their actions are forced. Your friends CHOOSE to SERVE AND OBEY you because they trust your judgment as king. You MUST realize this." Conrad motioned for me to pause again and I noticed that my words had made Yuri go deep into thought. When Yuri looked up again, his gaze was stronger, but now guilty.

"You're right. I made a huge mistake." My smile stopped him from speaking more.

"I commend you for ACKNOWLEDGING your mistakes so quickly. Not only does that make you open-minded, but it also saves you the embarrassment and dishonor of showing imperfection like other bullheaded lords I know. Now all you need to do is focus on fixing this. You have to find a balance between friends and servants. Now let's try it again. NOW how would you ask Conrad for advice if you were in the presence of say,_ Lord Manure_." My voice and appearance changed again as I said the name. Yuri sat up straight, tilted his head slightly down, and glanced in Conrad's direction, but it was obvious he couldn't fully see Conrad.

"What's your opinion on the matter, Conrad?" I, still as Manure, spoke in an outraged tone.

"You are asking your SERVANT for advice on such important matters?!" Yuri took this act very seriously, like I wanted him to, and stood up slowly and looked down at me, even though I was taller at the moment.

"Conrad Weller is a loyal friend and I trust his opinion greatly. If I were you I'd watch your tongue for what he says may affect my judgment of the course of action I will take involving the matter. And how dare you question my actions. I understand your impatience, but that's no excuse for such rude behavior. You're already on thin ice as is, Lord Manure. Don't push your luck." Lord Manure's shocked face dissolved into my own satisfied one.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Very good." Aguile chirruped again to notify me that Wolfram was rampaging his way here with Gwendal on his heels. "Now here's our chance to see if you've really learned to use your assets well." They stood when I did and just in time for Wolfram to rudely BURST into my office, slamming my doors open.

"Yuri, you've heard of this haven't you?! Do YOU approve of this?!" Wolfram gave Yuri the full force of his glare, which would have made Yuri smile nervously and try to calm him down if I hadn't just had a chat with him. Fortunately what I said got through to him and Yuri stood straight and tall, keeping serious and steady eye contact with Wolfram, he was calm.

"Yes." Yuri said the word firmly and calmly, making Wolfram freeze in shock if only for a second, Gwendal used this opportunity to stand beside me.

"I WILL NOT-" Wolfram's starting rampage was stopped by Yuri's strong voice.

"WOLFRAM VON BIEULEFELD. Why do you choose to be difficult when you have already heard the logic and reason to this course of action? Your selfishness has now become a threat to the kingdom itself. What happened to your duty to your country?" Wolfram looked insulted.

"But Yuri-" Yuri stopped him with an upraised hand.

"And what of your ex-fiancé? That you broke off that engagement for the temporary amusement of the accident of my proposal. You have more pride and honor than that Wolfram. Don't let your selfishness get in the way of your good points." Wolfram was shocked into silence before yelling out one last thing.

"You can't be serious?!" Yuri looked him straight in the eye, anger clear on his face, but his voice turned coldly calm.

"Do you question the authority of your king?" I approved that he didn't look down on Wolfram, but looked him straight in the eye, the pivotal difference of imposing authority on friends and authority on foes. Wolfram seemed to realize that Yuri was now a true demon king. Wolfram did not look angry, only shocked and resigned.

"I see. I apologize for my unseemly behavior, King Yuri. I will break off our engagement and fix my original promise as is fitting. If you'll excuse me." Wolfram gave a formal bow and silently left the room. I bit back a smile at Conrad and Gwendal's shocked faces at Yuri's newfound Demon-King attitude. Suddenly Yuri sighed and slumped back into his casual position.

"Phew. Wow, that was weird." Now Conrad just smiled as Gwendal shook his head.

"Congratulations, Yuri. You are now a TRUE Demon King." Yuri smiled up at Conrad who was ruffling his hair. I smiled at the scene, happy to see he was already finding a balance. Gwendal put an arm around my shoulders as he too looked on at the more normal scene.

"You are indeed the new miracle worker of this kingdom. You've left Gunter in the dust." I laughed at his words which brought Conrad and Yuri's attention back to us. Conrad and Yuri smiled at us. I remembered my visions then.

"Ah, Yuri, you can go now, but I need to talk to Conrad about unrelated matters. I'll just borrow him for a few minutes okay?" I smiled casually as I went back to my seat and Yuri smiled back and spoke without hesitation.

"Of course, no problem. Take as long as you need." He sat up as I sat down and said one more thing before closing the door. "And Mina?" I looked over to him. He smiled at me gratefully. "Thank you." With that he closed the door, shocking me silent for a few seconds before Gwendal cleared his throat. I snapped my attention to the two men that were sitting in the chairs now.

"Right. Conrad, as Yuri's closest friend and guardian in this world, I want to trust you with this information." Conrad looked very serious now.

"What information?" Gwendal answered for me as I took out the mirror from the front drawer I had placed it in.

"She's seen visions related to Yuri. That's why she decided to handle the Yuri-Wolfram situation NOW because it was important we broke off their engagement for what is to come." Conrad now looked at the mirror that I had placed on the desk once again.

"Show the previous visions now to the other that is in this room." Once again, the mirror projected the images of Yuri and the girl that he continued to get more and more intimate with until finally Yuri is crowning her queen and she is by his side on the throne. After the vision was done I looked at Conrad to see that he was smiling almost foolishly with happiness.

"How wonderful! His majesty is going to find the one that he loves!" He stood up excited and took my hand, pumping it in the air. "This is why you called of Wolfram's engagement. Thank you! Thank you, Mina. I will never be able to thank you enough." He trotted off towards the door.

"And don't worry. I will keep this a secret form Yuri and the others." With that he opened the door and left in a much happier mood than before.


	29. Chapter 29

Epilogue

Gwendal held out a hand and I took it, getting up from my chair. Suddenly he pulled me into his arms, smiling.

"It seems that the kingdom will see happy days for years to come." I smiled at Gwendal, wrapping my arms around his neck like always.

"We will also have that same happiness Gwendal." He smiled as I lowered my arms to rest lightly on his chest. "You, me," I looked at my stomach and put a gentle hand on it, my fingers trembling slightly, "and our child." Gwendal lifted my chin with a gentle finger and I looked up to see a wonder-filled face.

"Is it true?" Tears blurred my vision as I nodded confirmation.

"It was a vision I saw when I stopped at the door in our room. Just last night, the seed took its place-OH!" Gwendal picked me up at the waist and swung me in a circle.

"That's wonderful!" He put me down and kissed me, excitement visible on every part of his body. I laughed at his behavior and he laughed with me, the happiness too overwhelming not to share.

"And now we must help his majesty find his happily ever after-" Gwendal finished my sentence for the first time, and I'm sure not the last.

"Because we have already found our own." I smiled at the love of my life, placing one hand on his cheek as he did the same with mine.

"I love you Gwendal." Gwendal pulled me closer to him, the familiarity of it warm and nearly heartbreaking in the sweetness of it.

"And I you, Mina." With that Gwendal closed the short distance and kissed me sweetly, making my thoughts blur and my blood boil, just like our first kiss and every kiss since then.


End file.
